The Otherworld
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Without any family tomboy Kaoru struggles to fit into the kingdom she is born into. Drawn into a parallel universe however, Kaoru learns that her world left much to be desired. Can she learn to love another?
1. Chapter 1 Same Old, Same Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. ;-)

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 1 – Same Old, Same Old**

The sun rose high over the hills illuminating the neat tidy farm yard with an orange glow. Kaoru raised herself up on an elbow and surveyed her little farm with pride. Not every woman in her era their own cottage, and land to farm. Then again not every lady was like her at all. Most ladies dressed in the traditional tightly corseted dresses in bright colours where she preferred tight cotton trousers tucked into her knee high leather boots, with a loose shirt. Her hobbies and skills ranged from sword fighting to horse riding better than any soldier in the Kings army. The king, a long time acquaintance of Kaoru's was not one to be meddled with, and over the years he had become quite high handed and arrogant. Soujirou's attitude towards her had changed from considering her as a friend, to a nuisance he could well do without.

_Why do I love him so much? Oh Sou, why don't you see me as your best friend?_

She realised that agonising over him would not make him any more closer to her than he ever was.

_First I have to get this stupid cart down to Sano's to pick him up for the daily horse run through the forest grounds…that moron better be awake._

The horse run was a part time job she took to be closer to Sou. It basically consisted of riding through the woods on the edge of Dimidius, and checking for outsiders or anything abnormal. The Arables were feared by the villagers for its eeriness and general internal anonymity. The people who worked in these areas were paid highly and it was Kaoru's favourite place. The sheer beauty and ubiquitous nature of the forest filled her with awe, and it also housed her favourite waterhole.

Rolling up outside Sano's shack, she realised that the stillness of his dwelling indicated that he was either asleep or not at home. Both options pissed her off. Jumping down from the cart she picked up a rock and pegged it at the window, which incidentally had no coverings on it. A cacophony of blasphemy ensued and she knew she'd hit her mark. Minutes later a sleepy Sano emerged from his little shack rubbing his head with a scowl on his face.

'What the hell was that for! Honestly I was awake I just hadn't realised that I was asleep Jou Chan!'

'That's the most sense I've heard from you in the whole length of our friendship' she said grinning. 'Besides, its getting late in the morning, and maybe Sou will join us for the ride like he used to'

'Hmmm and how long exactly has it been since he last joined us?'

'That's not the point. The point is that there's a _possibility._ And stop being so negative.'

Sano decided not to point out that the last time Soujirou had rode with them was 10 years ago when they were all carefree teenagers. He honestly hoped she'd realise soon that her love for him was being wasted.

Sano hated the Arables. He hated it more than he hated new inventions which did things he didn't understand, in ways in which he also didn't understand. He knew however, that Kaoru loved it and he disliked her going into the forest alone. With no family of her own to speak of, he felt that as a bigger brother type figure he needed to take care of her whenever it was within his means.

As they trotted towards the Arable they left the cart concealed behind some bushes and rode the horses into the forest. Increasing her speed Kaoru cantered through the forest, knowing that leaving Sano alone would scare him witless. _Don't laugh at Sano, honestly he's just a silly scaredy cat and you know it_ she though giggling to herself. But she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing when Sano started bellowing nursery rhymes at the top of his lungs, as he normally did when he was scared.

After riding her normal course through the forest she saw nothing untoward and decided to wait for Sano near her waterhole. She knew he would find her there eventually. _Although the trees and animals remain the same, something is different…like there's something else here…but where? And what is it?_ she mused. _Oh well _she thought _perhaps the water will calm me._ Stripping down to her underthings which consisted of a tight singlet and small cotton shorts, she stretched languorously in the sunlight. _Now this is heaven _she thought happily. Diving into the water she felt free and easy like all her burdens had fallen free and she was living simply for the moment unbound.

* * *

A man wearing along cloak wrapped tightly around his frame, stood next a tree near the waterhole with a hood covering his head. He watched as the girl swam and floated happily in the water. He had seen her azure eyes. His fingers itched to touch her lustrous raven locks. His mouth begged to feel those rosen lips. He had never felt overly attracted to any female, before and the moment he saw her he knew she was different. Unique. His. 

Slowly he walked in the shadows and watched her as she hummed to herself and stood in the water up to her hips. The wet material clung lovingly to her curves as she combed her hair with her fingers. A glimpse of that pearly white skin of her stomach hypnotised him completely. _So this is love_ he thought _How do I love someone without ever knowing love before?_ The possessiveness he felt rendered him breathless, and he knew why humans loved to loved. It was this need he had never felt which drove lovers to die for one another, and he understood it unequivocally. In his eyes, she was exquisite, but her heart called to him the most. It shone of purity, and her aura was startlingly akin to that of an angel.

The mans name was Kenshin Himura. Otherwise known as the Ruler of the Otherworld, which was quaintly unknown to humans. The inhabitants of the Otherworld practiced the art of magic, and their ruler was the most powerful of them all, controlling the time, seasons and elements of both worlds. The Otherworld was kept secret for many reasons. Humans were greedy in the War of Beginning, and a contractual right sealed by the Elders only allowed the High King & High Queen of the human kingdoms to have knowledge of Kenshin and his world. Kenshin supported the High Kings diplomatic gestures over the human kings and provided consult on other matters. He also supplied aid to the High King, in essence however, the High King could never be chosen without Kenshins consent. Although he was short in stature, Kenshin's skill in magic, sword play and hand to hand combat was unrivalled. Moreover, with all the skill and power in the world, Kenshin was at a loss of how to introduce himself to the beautiful human creature he was watching so avidly. In that moment he recalled the very day his predecessor allowed him full reign over the Otherworld. He was allowed to ask one question, and one question only about the future.

_'I've thought of my question shisho!' _

_'Really? Well, don't leave me in suspense then.' _

_Clearing his throat Kenshins settled himself on the bench facing his mentor and asked: _

_'Tell me what the woman I'll fall in love with will be like' _

_'That's your question?' _

_Nodding, Kenshin leaned forward to hear the answer carefully so he could memorise it. He'd heard all about love and seen it in others around him but never experienced it himself. He wanted to know so very badly. _

_'The woman you fall in love with and who will eventually become your life partner will be…Stubborn, arrogant, hard headed, proud and contrary' he said closing his eyes solemnly. _

_Kenshin was aghast, 'I – _

_'I haven't finished yet Baka Deshi! She will also be; kind, generous, understanding and fortuitous. Most of all, she will be a lover and a best friend that you will never be able to live without. Yours will be a great love indeed baka. You must take great care with her.' Sighing his mentor reached for his sake bottle and swigged a few gulps. After spying the dreamy look on Kenshins face, he felt the need to bring him down to earth again. _

_'One more thing deshi…you won't find your love for a couple of hundreds of years' he said laughing as he watched Kenshin's face fall. _

Standing there watching her Kenshin knew in that moment that living without her for the past 1500 years was worth it. Especially if he could have her now and forever.

* * *

If you wish to review, tell me what you think and how I might be able to improve the story ;-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected**

Sighing contentedly Kaoru swam swam lazily round the waterhole, wandering how long it was taking Sano to find her. _He knows where I am, so where the hell is he?_ Turning her head slightly she heard rustling of bushes. A snapping twig echoed through the forest and she faced the direction of the sound, and carefully waded noiselessly to the edge. Picking up her sword she gripped the hilt, and ran lightly into the shaded area towards the sound. Climbing into the first tall available tree, she peered down and saw a man from the village trying to be stealth. _Does he realise how much sound he's making? Honestly MEN!_

'Oy Cho! Are you trying to lure every beast in the forest to you?'

'How do you know my name? Where did you learn to speak? Show yourself beast!'

Jumping down from her place Kaoru shook her head and rested her sword hilt on her shoulder.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared' she said to Cho chuckling.

'Kaoru! I came here because people reported seeing a hooded figure lurking in the shadows…did you see anyone?' he asked glancing around furtively.

'No Cho, I haven't sensed anything while I've been here' _well that's a lie_ she thought _you knew there was something but you just didn't know what it was…_'and this hooded figure, what did it do? Other than 'lurk in the shadows'' she asked lifting an eyebrow.

'Nothing Kaoru, and stop being such a smart ass…what are you wearing?' he said trailing off. Glancing down they both realised that she had next to nothing on. Still clothed in her bathing attire she might as well have been naked. _SHIT_

'You're such a pervert Cho!' she said punching him in the face 'I'll see you at the castle later!' she called as she ran back to her clothing.

* * *

'So you checked the forest and there was nothing there?' 

'Oy, oy Ou Sama, I told you Kaoru and I checked…why don't you ride with us anymore Soujiro?'

'I don't have time for it anymore Sano, that's why I have you and Kaoru to do it for me.'

_We both know it's not about that._

'Alright, I'm heading back, though just thought you should know that we haven't hung out like we used to ne? See you tomorrow' said Sano holding his hand high in a salutary gesture as he walked out of the room.

Stepping forward the high kings counsel Saito seated himself in front of the kings table.

'Ou Sama. There is something of grave importance that we must discuss.' Looking at Saito questioningly, Soujiro waited for him to continue. 'The holy meeting of the kings is due soon. You must decide whether you wish to place yourself in a position to be voted as high king.' Although he heard the king sigh he continued 'If you are to become high king, you must be seen as a man who will increase his land economically. Moreover you must be a king among your men…understand them, relate to them, know them. Your people will be like your family BUT you must show them you can rule when needed. Are you wishing to be voted in as high king?'

Leaning against the window sill, Soujirou favoured his consult with a considering look. 'I'm not sure I want this responsibility Saito. Honestly, I was too young to be a king. And to be a High King? I do not know if I could live up to my peoples expectations. I do not want to lose their faith in me over my own ego.'

'You realise that you may have no choice in the matter? The kings will choose he who they feel can represent them and lead them best.' Returned Saito.

'I have a feeling I know where this is going…you wish to become betrothed do you not?' he asked carefully.

'In the past there has been no High King chosen who was not betrothed. A man belonging to another has sense of family and the responsibility of this kind is the most difficult to bear. Those precious to oneself are the most hardest to let go of. The people see a man of family and relate to him, knowing that he relates to them. Do you understand?' he asked quietly

'Of course. Seeing that I have family makes me seem closer to their understanding of life. Perhaps not so elevated yet, a leader who can bear the responsibility.'

'Correct'.

'Where am I supposed to find such a lady? I am no fool Saito. This life will be arduous and I want to share it with someone who I love and who can support me and my decisions.'

'There is still time majesty, plenty of time. Perhaps a journey to the east before making any decisions, so as to make allies in the voting arena would not go astray.'

'Is there anything in the east saito???' he asked. _Of course there is. You know he never takes you to places or suggests things without purpose. He just never tells you, and lets you figure it out on your own…_'Fine. A journey for 2 weeks in the east and then we return for serious delegations is that understood?'

Bowing his head in ascent, Saito smiled and left the room for preparations.

Being left alone, Soujirou had one of those rare moments where he was allowed to think by himself.

_I don't want to be High King, yet at the same time I do. My reservations are completely selfish…perhaps the east will be good for me.._

* * *

Squinting at the setting sun Kaoru wondered why it was that women and men alike in the upper classes disliked her so much. What she also didn't understand was how Sou, managed to be friendly to these idiots and not feel like smacking them a good one. _Far out Kaoru, maybe you should have left your sword at home._ As she walked towards the castle she could hear the women whispering about her as she strode past them, sword strapped to her back. She just didn't feel safe without it. The Green jewel which hung of the swords sheath was the only thing she carried from her childhood…she had nothing else. 

She wanted to see Sou and ask him what all the commotion in the castle was about but something told her, he'd say he was too busy to talk. Again.

Stopping a servant she asked 'Why are so many things being packed? Is something happening? Is there a ball?' she prompted.

'No Lady, the king is going for a journey, and we are packing his things. He wished to leave as quickly as possible' she said bowing and then hurrying away. _Going on a journey? Thanks for telling me…_Turing she strode back to her horse, heading in the direction of the local tavern where she hoped to find Sano.

* * *

Striding into the tavern she saw Sae and Tae the twin owners of the tavern and sauntered over to them. 

'Sae, Tae. Have either of you seen Sano?' She asked in a blank tone. She didn't want them to know how upset she was. She just wanted to see Sano.

'Ara, Kaoru san! Of course, Sano said he was going home for the day and left about an hour ago.' Replied Tae.

'An hour ago?' _he never goes home from the tavern…UNLESS HE HAS NO MONEY_

Kaoru attempted to make it back to her house as quickly as possible but Sano had eaten all her food before she had even set foot in the house. And there he lay on her bench snoring like pig. At this point Kaoru was upset but she felt empty and couldn't summon the appropriate emotion to wake Sano and scold him. Instead she headed back towards the waterhole for solitude.

* * *

Wallowing in the waterhole was not giving her any peace as it usually did. Kaoru felt like her inner peace was being shattered slowly. As a normally optimistic person this was quite hard to deal with. Sighing she leaned her head back on the rock and opened her eyes and met the sight of two golden eyes above her.

* * *

Thank You for reviewing my first chapter! Thanks also for suggestions from my reviewers which I hope I heeded well enough! 

Please tell me if you have any more ideas, or changes you think I need to make!

Cheers :-)

Iuvenalis


	3. Chapter 3 Where is here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. ;-)**

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 3 – Where is here?**

Watching Kaoru turn and walk away from the servant girl in the castle grounds, Soujirou felt a mild measure of relief lined with callousness.

_What relevance does she hold even if we did grow up together…she's a distraction and you know it. Kaoru...I don't have time for this anymore...time for you…_

Rubbing his face with his hand he turned away from the window and strode towards the main castle grounds to find out how long it would take to get everything together.

* * *

Kaoru knew that this was what had made her restless before. 

'_Who are you?!?! Speak before I run you through' she said in a menacing voice. The man's violet orbs widened before he backed away slowly from her._

'_Are you sure would be successful in your endeavours?' he asked politely as if he wasn't really standing in front of her about to be cut to pieces._

'_Excuse me? Let's recap: I'm the one with the weapon, you on the other hand have NOTHING so shut up and make with the explanations!'_

Moments earlier she had been threatening him nicely before the stupid castle guards came and screwed up everything…now she was being chased by them through the woods. _Honestly does no one recognise me or something? Because this is retarded! How can they think I'm with this idiot!_

As she ran for her life, with the guards following closely, the monologue ran through her head and without her realising it, the man had stopped suddenly.

'What? What is it? Are they up ahead as well???' she whispered frantically. Turning around, his arms closed around her. Resting his forehead against hers he whispered something she didn't quite hear and suddenly they were both surrounded by a bright light before she blacked out and fell into the light with him.

* * *

The darkness was so welcoming, truly she felt like staying there except this beautiful smell was beckoning to her. As she opened her eyes she realised she was surrounded by flowers of all different kinds. As she sat up, she could have sworn the trees and flowers leaned in to take a better look. _OKAY. I'M GOING CRAZY. CRAAAAAAAAAZY. Breathe in through the nose and out with the mouth…_

Glancing around she hopped off the makeshift bed thing and walked towards the tree where there seemed to be a gap in the plants surrounding her. Hearing a sound she turned and found the same man who got her into this mess standing directly behind her. _Don't get pissed Kaoru…you don't what he is, OR where you are. BE NICE BE GOOD BE CALM. Wooooosaaaaa…_

'I trust you slept well' he inquired nicely

_CALM. Who the hell is this guy???_

'Uh…yes thank you I did. Ummm incidentally where are we?'

'Are you hungry?'

'Uh yeah I guess…but what I'd really love to know is where we are'

'I can have food, clothing, and adequate accommodations arranged for you'

'Yeah great, so we're in…' she trailed of expectantly. Looking at her he answered

'We're in the forest of course' he stated nicely.

'Oh OF COURSE. Ha. Who would have thought? With all the trees and blah it's quite obvious where we are….

While she rambled on sarcastically, Kenshin took his time to watch her. Her eyes showed all her emotions. _God she's beautiful. And extremely annoyed…_

'LISTEN. I know we're in a damn forest BUT WHERE IS THE PRECISE LOCATION OF THE FOREST?' she shouted poking him in the chest. Sighing Kenshin realised that without her knowing it, she had a hold over his heart and he had allowed her liberties which others would never have. Poking him in the chest for one. _Well there's her temper accounted for…but I want your passion and understanding._

'We're in a parallel state guarded by magical barriers which only allow certain people knowledge of its existence.' He replied quietly.

'Oh...okay then. SO when you say parallel you mean…'

'That this dimension of reality exists on a much higher plane than that of your land and as such it is only accessible by those who know how to reach it. And by those with a vibratory state which can only be achieved through rigorous training and study.'

'Right.'

'I appreciate that this must be confusing and over whelming for you. But with time you can learn all there is to be known about my world.

'Your world? Can you please stop acting like you own it? I mean GEEZ, first you screwed up my nice afternoon and now I'm in a place that I don't know where is and you're telling me I can learn from it? Why are you smiling? Are you retarded? You know that over extending your mental capabilities can lead to mental retardation – '

Stepping towards her, he leaned in and pushed her against the tree gently but with authority. Placing his mouth near her ear, he inhaled her jasmine scent.

'I don't take well to being called names my lady. You should do well to remember that in the future'

Kaoru could feel him smiling near her ear and her eyes widened as she felt his body against hers. She felt an unmistakeable pull of attraction and stamped it down immediately. _I couldn't feel that way about him…could I? I don't even know him!_

As he leaned away from her she tried to move away as well but was held to the tree by a wall of creeping vine flowers. They moved up around her legs and wound around her hips and over her torso stopping just short of her neck. Satisfied the vines held her in place Kenshin continued.

'There are forces in this world that you do not understand and you never will, unless you learn. I am more than willing to teach you. But you must be willing to learn it from me. What you can learn from this place is more than you would have ever known by staying in your world. You have potential…the plants like you' he said chuckling.

'Are you saying that I can't go back to my world? How can I not? If I came here I can return the same way! Let Me GO!' But the more she wriggled the tighter the vines became.

'If I took you for a tour around my world, and showed you what you could be and what you could achieve if you stayed…would be willing to make your decision then?' he asked

'Anything that will get me out of the death grip' she replied curtly.

* * *

After a small walk Kaoru saw a clearing where multiple people practiced all types of combat. They were incredibly fast and unerringly accurate. They're skills impressed her to the extent where she questioned whether she would be able to beat any of them in a one on one. She was pretty sure it would be difficult. 

'This is where our people practice their combat skills. Although we are peaceful people, we still like to hone our skills, should there be a need of our services. This is our outdoor practicing grounds and our indoor halls are here' he said gesturing towards a large high ceiling hall. It was plain and simple and shimmered with some sort of barrier.

'The barrier is there to protect people outside the hall. Here we not only practice combat by hand weapons but through magic. Not all have the skill of magic but those who do practice here. You for instance, if you decided to stay, would practice here with me as your tutor.'

'But how do you know that I have magic?' she questioned

'The plants were calling to you…they felt your magic and responded to it. You however, are not skilled in telepathy and as such were not able to hear them.'

'Hear them? Hear the plants? The plants can talk? Okay. I can accept that. Continue.'

'Your magic grants you extra skills in combat which are unrivalled in your world. Depending on your type of magic you can control different things.'

'Like…'

'If your magic is green, you have domain over plants. You could have domain over metal, the weather or water etc. It depends. Your specific magic will manifest itself during training.'

'Can one person have domain over anything?'

'Yes. But that's rare and can be claimed by very few people.'

'Okay then. So there's magic and combat, which are two things I find very cool. But I have to ask, do you allow women to train the same as men?'

'Of course.' He replied in a matter of fact tone. 'Women are seen as equals of men, I have never known anything else to be the case. Though I have noticed in your world that women are strangely subservient. It is belittling to see such potentially strong women treated unequally. I have never known women to be anything but my equals.' He stated.

Despite her self Kaoru was impressed but didn't want to show it. This world was exactly the type of place she yearned for. Women equal and fighting and learning together with men. She studied him from the corner of her eye and realised that he was extremely good looking despite his strange features. His wide violet orbs shone with intelligence and his long red hair was beautiful. _Honestly how can a guy have better hair than a girl…disgusting…_His facial features were perfect and yes she noticed his well toned body already, more like felt it.

As they walked into a large establishment he kept a running dialogue of where they were going.

'This is the main residency for all those who are the royal guard's constituents or training to be. It houses a meal hall, game hall and anything else one might find to live in relative peace. Each person depending on their rank shares or accommodates separately. A trainee for instance would share, but a captain will have his or her own quarters.'

'Wow'

'I'd like to think that those who reside here are happy with their arrangements. They are paid to work and train and settlements are taken from their earnings to pay for all costs they incur. It's not a large sum and leaves a considerable sum for the individual. Our trainees and guards are allowed uninhibited access to all pursuits outside of the castle grounds as long as they adhere to their training schedule.'

'Do you teach them everything? Like an education etc'

'Yes. Education is extremely important and each trainee receives full tutelage which they pay for. If they wish to they can also apply for scholarships which is difficult indeed, but we always have someone who manages to fulfil the requirements.'

'What happens if you don't have magic?'

'We have village schools which are funded by the royal treasury. We do not discriminate against those who are not magical. Magical beings may be tutored in village schools but we prefer it if they were not for the safety of others. We are however attempting to develop a system which allows non-magical communities to teach magical students. If a child has strong abilities in combat then they can also train in the royal guard. It just depends whether they pass their entrance exams.'

'This is really complex but I think it's a pretty good system. I wish they would have royally funded schools in my village back home. Perhaps then people could account for themselves instead of having to rely on hard labour.' She said quietly.

'But what do you think…that is what is most important' _to me_ he added silently.

Kaoru weighed her choices. She could go back to Dimidius with its subservient female race, sneers and callousness. _And what about Sano? He can survive can't he? _She knew there was more to be gained here…_and Soujirou has forgotten about you, why should you wait for him?_

'Alright. I'll stay. BUT if I want to go back and visit I can go, and you have to take me.

'Fine. I'll take you but you cannot stay for extended periods of time.'

'Alrighty, we have an accord!' she shook his hand grinning. While her hand was still in his, Kenshin lifted it and placed a kiss on it.

'An accord we have my lady.' He smiled. 'My name is Kenshin Himura. From this moment forward you are my student and I will teach you all I know. Welcome to the Otherworld.'

* * *

Thank You for all your reviews! I Appreciate any input you have to give ;-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	4. Chapter 4 Alice Syndrome

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 4 ****– Alice Syndrome**

Kaoru had experienced more emotions in the last few hours than she had in her whole life. Hope, exasperation, eagerness, anger, sadness, bewilderment and the list just kept going. Did God not take pity on her for one moment? _You say love us all equally, but you don't do you?_ she thought dryly.

Last night she hadn't slept and now she was in a private hall or dojo as Kenshin called it to practice the first lessons in meditation.

'_In order to fully grasp your potential you must be able to focus on everything with precision even whilst you are fighting. To do this you must practice your focus through meditation. I know it sounds boring but after a few lessons you will be able to hear the ants and the bees a kilometre away.'_

He watched as she tried to concentrate on trying to clear her mind. Wisps of hair fell over her face. Her lips were pursed with concentration. Placing his hand over her clenched fist he pulled her out of a sitting position and into his arms. Her eyes flew open as she fell against him. Closing his eyes he placed his forehead against hers while he held her against him.

'Close your eyes Kaoru. I will show you true solidarity' he whispered.

Closing her eyes she felt a brush of something against the peripheries of her mind. Although her eyes were closed saw herself standing completely alone in a dojo.

'Kenshin?'

'_I am here'_ he whispered. And there he was standing behind her.

'Where are we?'

'Can't you tell?' She looked at him in bewilderment.

'What can you hear?' he asked. Cocking her head to the side she listened.

'Nothing. I can hear nothing. Why?'

'We're inside your mind Kaoru'

'How?'

'We share a bond, which has allowed me to enter your mind and communicate with you. What you see of me in here is what I am projecting to you from my mind. Does that make sense?'

'Yes. How strange that I feel so calm inside.'

'Yes but this is calm as it is the centre of your consciousness. See that door there' he said pointing to a large wooden red door 'it holds something important to you. It can be your dreams, your memories, your secrets, anything. If we wish someone to view something we create it within our minds and allow them a means to access it. Hence the door…do you want to see what's behind it?'

'I don't know. Maybe.' She said quickly 'Perhaps after I've had training and I'm ready to face whatever it is.'

'Of course..._open your eyes' _Upon opening them she, found herself drowning in the depths of his violet orbs. They swirled with gold flecks and something else she couldn't quite fathom.

'Your eyes have gold bits in them' Kaoru was aware of how lovely he was. His eyes, mouth, and nose were perfect. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as his lips brushed lightly across the corner of her mouth. Their softness left her breathless as she turned her head slightly to allow the kiss to fall fully on her lips. Pulling her into his embrace Kenshin, held himself back and kissed her gently. He left her mouth and trailed a line of hot kisses down her cheek and throat as Kaoru tilted her head back allowing him access to her neck. Cupping the back of her head, he ran his tongue over her soft skin, and returned to her mouth for more.

_What are you doing Kaoru? You only just met him! Get with it NOW._

Pulling her mouth away from his she leaned away and panted, slightly out of breath. He slowly let her out of his embrace and turned away to pick up a long wooden pole.

'This is a Bokken' he said after a moment. 'You'll use this until you master the art of swordplay which I teach you.'

'Okay' she agreed clearing her throat uncomfortably. Nothing in his tone suggested that he was uncomfortable with what had happened moments earlier.

'The bokken allows your body to endure and accumulate stamina and then we shall progress to fighting with a real Katana' and as he mentioned this, a sword materialised in his hand. It was long; the hilt and blade was covered in an exquisite design etched in obsidian. It shone silver and black and exuded power. Kenshin holding the sword seemed so different…_Powerful…Formidable._ 'The katana must complement your style of fighting, your personality and your magic. It will be like an appendage of yourself, and when you fight you will be one with it.'

'Where do I get one' she joked

'Our people make swords for our fighters. Those who reach a certain level of expertise have a sword commissioned for them by our armoury. The spellweavers will know what suits you best. When you hold it in your hand you will feel it. A Katana made for you held in hands of another will be impotent. You must always remember to honour your sword. Protect and understand it. It is not a tool for your usage, but an element of you which must be treasured. An epitome of a strong link between the sword and it's custodian is when the Katana understands implicitly what you desire and acts upon it'

Kaoru was at a loss in understanding how a sword could be a _part _of her, then again since she came here she'd been wrong about a lot of things.

* * *

Since the kiss Kaoru had concentrated determinedly on her meditations, and swordplay. 7 weeks had passed and from Sunrise to Sunset she lived and breathed Kenshins teachings until her magic appeared in the strangest manner.

_Kenshin had a few members of the Elite practice with Kaoru. He felt she had advanced significantly in her abilities and the earlier he tested her, the better. His words not hers. One particular Elite Enishi, just rubbed her the wrong way. She felt like he was leering at her yet his countenance never betrayed him once._

'_Well well the little earthling has come a long way. Fighting with the Elite already huh?'_

'_Enishi, you are here to test her swordplay, not test her patience' ordered Kenshin. _

_Enishi obeyed him immediately which surprised Kaoru...Kenshin must be a captain in the guard or something; that would explain their complete obedience at his word._

_Enishi came at her with a strong move swaying left and right before knocking her sword out of her hands and somehow in the middle of it all pinched her bottom. Kaoru was furious, and Kenshin felt the anger roll out in waves. He projected calm and peace back and then realised she couldn't feel it. Enishi continued his little jest until Kaoru's anger with Enish's antics reached the edge and the moment she snapped Kenshin felt her magic break free._

_The silver tangible lines of her magic circled her and rose high, clouds rolled across the sky and darkened the heavens. _

_Within seconds thunder ensued and a lightening bolt shot down with unerring precision. Before Kaoru could fathom what had occurred Enishi lay on the ground in a smoky heap groaning in pain. She felt drained as the world tilted and she saw Kenshin looking at her with an unreadable expression before she welcomed the unexplained darkness._

* * *

Sorry about how long this has taken :-)

Hope you liked it! If not tell me why!

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	5. Chapter 5 Ready Reckoner

I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 5: Ready Reckoner**

Kaoru wasn't schooled in the art of subtlety and as she walked through the village that afternoon after training she felt as if the whole village was holding its breath until she walked passed. At first she thought it might have been fear, but it seemed more like…awe.

_Being a weather mage was just as normal as being any other mage right?_

She had to ask Kenshin what was going on before the closet stares drove her insane.

Approaching the Dojo grounds she sensed he was in his study; without bothering to knock she strode in and parked herself in front of his desk, fist on hips.

Kenshin had felt her walk around the training ground and straight to his office. _Ah the fist on hips, and pursed lips…she's suspicious about something._

'Kaoru. What can I do you for today?' inquired Kenshin smiling disarmingly.

'It's common to be a weather mage right? That's what I am correct? Because I can control the weather I am therefore a weather mage. Common as common can be.'

'Not necessarily'

'How is it not necessarily so?' Kenshin could see the tension building in Kaoru's facial expressions and decided that the truth was the only option available to him.

'Being a weather mage is unique and highly revered. It usually means the mage is of a higher ability, strength and stronger magical heritage. Instead of being a schooled mage, we take our strength from our surroundings and from within our core. We have no need for spells.'

'So you're the more powerful type right? I saw you materialise the weapon and you controlled the plants, so that means you have more than one ability!'

'Yes that is true. And some mages of our backgrounds have more than one ability.' _Some more like one. Or two now…_

'But at the beginning you said we could have a particular type of magic not more than one. And that having more than one belonged to people of exceptional abilities…'

'And you are exceptional Kaoru. Surely you see that too?' he said rising from his place behind the desk and approaching her. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and saw what he meant by power and unique power. His magic lay dormant within his core and she could see the beauty of it.

'The people in the village were looking at me…'

'They admire you Kaoru. They can see in you what you have failed to see yourself' Kaoru watched him mutely before replying.

'What? What do they see?' she whispered

'A woman of indescribable beauty and strength'

His lips touched the corner of her mouth softly. Kaoru returned it tenderly, inquisitively and as she opened her mouth, he deepened the kiss and groaned at the sweetness she exuded so innocently.

It was like holding the most precious and fragile rose. He wanted it so badly but acting rashly would bruise its beauty forever.

He could not, however help himself any longer and pulled her closer until there was no room between them. Her tiny hands worked themselves into his shirt and he felt her palm stroking his chest shyly. Sliding her shirt off one shoulder he placed open mouthed kisses over her neck and continued downwards. Kaoru was now willing clutching Kenshin and leaning back onto the desk to allow him access to the rest of her. She panted and slid her arm across his shoulders and marvelled in the sinewy muscled strength. His body looked hard but his skin was so soft to touch.

Her touch on his back reminded him of what he was doing. _Respect her Kenshin._

Kissing her deeply once more, he pulled back slightly and inhaled her Jasmine scent. Kaoru was panting just as hard as he was and wondered what she'd done wrong to have him stop.

'Kenshin?'

'Hai…Kaoru, I need you' he whispered. Kaoru was at a loss for words. She couldn't see his face as he had buried it in the crook of her neck. Pulling him closer she kissed his neck and crooned softly.

'I'm here' she said so simply 'I'm here'

* * *

Since the incident in the study or as Kaoru like to call it 'The greatest moment so far in the life of Kaoru' she had grown accustomed to Kenshins familiarity with her. His little kisses during the day. Lying in the sun with his arms wrapped around her. Tumbling her to the ground during training so he could kiss her. These were the things she anticipated, and in that moment she realised she hadn't thought of Soujirou in over 3 months. 

Looking up at the clear blue sky she knew she had no regrets…_I'm moving on Sou._

She felt the day's grow lighter and her time became more and more enjoyable. Kenshin was everything she had dreamt of in a man. Supportive of her education in combat and literature. Loving and willing…_I wish I had met you earlier_ she thought staring at him.

'What is it Koi?'

'Mmm I was thinking how lucky I am'

'How so?'

'I have you and I don't want to lose you' she stated endearingly with the sweetest smile.

'You'll always have me Koishii. Always…I've been meaning to discuss something with you.' Kaoru sat up straight at the tone in his voice.

'It sounds serious…what is it?'

'I love you Kaoru' he said, her widening at the simplicity of the statement. 'I want to be with you forever. Would you be willing to become my partner?

'Are you serious?' At Kenshin's silence Kaoru felt immediate sadness at having hurt him. 'Kenshin you have to understand that no one has ever treated me like a lady. You hold my hand, kiss me, hold the door for me, and I just didn't know how to deal with it at first. Men have always seen me as one of the boys or something. You make me feel special…I love being with you. Being here is wonderful…So what I'm trying to say is Yes. Yes I would love to be with you…forever if that were possible' she grinned

Kenshin just sat and stared.

'Kenshin? I said Yes…' Kenshin held her hand in his, kissed her palm and held it over his heart.

'You'll always have my heart. Not once will I falter for you.' He whispered.

'Hai' she returned quietly.

* * *

'Kenshin! This is becoming ridiculous! How can you expect any of your men to act normal on earth when they don't know anything about it!' Just send me! You know I can do it!' 

'Absolutely not! As the future qu-…nevertheless I've made up my mind. You cannot go so soon after your training.'

'Future what? You said you would take me any time I wanted! Granted only for a short interim but you said you'd take me! That was our deal! Look I know you're pretty high up in the royal guard okay, I saw they way everybody obeys you, so maybe you should talk to your leader or King. And they'll agree that I'm the best person for this job.'

_The high king elections for middle earth are extremely important and are approaching quickly. What I need is a person who will stay within the guard at the castle and inform us of the events which occur._

'Kenshin can't you just do some magic thing and get what you want?'

'No unfortunately I can't' He knew she was the best candidate for the job…_I don't want to let you go._

'No one there knows my abilities Kenshin. And even if something did happen I've defended myself in the past without magical aids and survived…so basically I'm going back stronger.

'Fine. But I'll visit you every night, and watch over you while you're there. But we need to talk about a few other things before you go…'

Huffing in exasperation Kaoru displayed her displeasure quite clearly 'we can talk at dinner' she stated. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she stalked away to her room to change for dinner.

* * *

'So' 

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru before looking into his glass of wine. _Ah gods, she thinks I'm a Captain in the royal guard…what to do…_

'I was wondering if perhaps you would like to complete the ceremony to become my wife before you left…'

'Of course we'll get married before I go! I'm not leaving you behind all available for some harpy to pounce on in my absence.'

'I would feel more secure in letting you go after the ceremony, that's all.'

'If it's important to you Kenshin, then of course we can' she replied.

Since Kaoru had agreed to become his wife, or Future Queen of the Otherworld, Kenshin slowly becoming a slave to the guilt that his fiancé had no idea who he really was.

Walking in the forests had always helped him think. The trees in fact were quite good at logical, rational and emotional reasoning. He found their insights often helped him in his most delicate of deliberations.

'I've been thinking friends…perhaps I should tell Kaoru before the ceremony about what I am and what she will become as my partner. What do you think?

'_You're crazy boy. Are you really that sure that she'll stay or agree to be the Queen – that requires work discipline and means you can't do whatever you want whenever you want…She'll have responsibilities'_ commented the Pine tree. Kenshin knew Pines were strangely cutting and remorseless in their reasoning's.

'So you're saying that Kaoru wouldn't want to be Queen because of the work involved? You don't know Kaoru very well at all then. She never shies away from a challenge. The people love her already!'

'_I personally think she needs to know before the ceremony. In order to make a qualified decision she has to know all the facts. What she expects to entail from agreeing to being with you. You have to allow her the opportunity to say yes to what you are offering – not just as your wife but as an equitable ruler of this land.'_ Ah the emotive yet rational Willow, they were always sentimental but realistic.

'I was thinking along the same lines. Although if she loves me and is marrying me for this reason, the fact that I am ruler of this world should not affect her reasoning's.' He replied.

'_Tell her now…or are you that insecure with the love she has for you that you'll risk telling her after? You never know what way the chips will fall…'_ sly as ever thought Kenshin, damn Gum Trees.

'Kenshin? Where are you?' Kaoru's voice carried along the breeze crisply. He was so caught up in his deliberations he didn't even sense her presence. Turning he saw her almost glide towards him in an oversized white shirt and shorts.

'What are you doing here? I heard you talking to someone-'

'Ah, the trees are very intuitive that they are' he mumbled.

'The trees? Okay' she nodded in understanding while looking simultaneously confused.

'You look very beautiful tonight Koi' he whispered. She murmured something in acquiescence as she pulled him closer for a long deep kiss.

'I feel so wonderful with you Kenshin. Stay with me tonight?' she whispered so softly he thought she might not have said it until he looked into her gleaming sapphire orbs which promised to fulfil the greatest of his desires. Before he knew what was happening he was already half undressed in Kaoru's room inside the training accommodation rooms.

'Uh Kaoru before we- well before I need to talk to you about something-'

'Not now Kenshin, after okay?'

'But it is of grave importance-'

Chuckling she pushed him onto the bed with a thump and crawled in with him.

'I said AFTER'

* * *

As always review me for good, the bad and the ugly ;-) 

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	6. Chapter 6 Mercurial Memories

I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin or any other literary works I have quoted in this chapter...

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 6: Mercurial Memories**

Kenshin had never felt this way ever. In her arms he entered a whole new universe. It was like a watching a petal fall to the ground, or light refract like diamond spears of a waterfall. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were heavy with desire and he could still hear her throaty moans reverberating in his mind.

At the moment her mind was calm and she exuded tranquillity which he comprehended completely. Now was a better time than any other.

Heir to the present

I cease all dissent

Overseer of the future

All past pains I endure

Guardian of the ancient

With patience

I gift to you and Yore

Spoken of in Lore

She who will release

Eternal peace

Kaoru Kamiya

You I take forever.

_Forever. _

With the last utterance, Kenshin felt ki course through his body and mix with Kaoru's in a violent explosion of power.

She gasped and arched of the bed in surprise. The ki lifted both Kaoru and Kenshin and melded their power together. In that moment she realised her mind, body and soul now belonged to him. As they fell to the bed together, Kaoru felt invigorated with an energy she had never experienced before.

Kenshin's eyes glittered with desire and pinned her with the singular need reflected in his possessive stare. He dipped his head and took her mouth in a deep kiss which far exceeded any passion he had displayed in the past. Kaoru felt like she had entered a different universe – a world dominated by sensation. By pleasure. By Kenshin. He spoke to her in their own language, sweet erotic words he had never used before, words which made her melt enchantingly against him. He desperately needed to feel her body against his. Limb to limb. Skin on skin. And this moment was worth all those years of wondering, wanting and waiting.

His body glowed in the incandescent light; the smooth muscles of his naked shoulders and chest so intensely male, Kaoru felt her breathing rate continue escalate. His Ki began coursing through her, igniting the fire in her veins, sending arrows of need to every nerve and cell. Together they spiralled into a world of pure ecstasy they only found in each other arms.

'Stop watching me sleep, Kenshin,' she groaned 'It's weird and makes me feel uncomfortable.'

'But I'm not making any sounds'

'It's still weird…and what's so interesting about watching me lie inert on a bed?'

'Everything Koi, absolutely everything.'

Kaoru flipped onto her other side to face Kenshin while they talked, and in the process caught sight of her naked back in the mirror. It was covered in some sort of marking which she couldn't quite make out from where she was.

'Last night was incredible Kenshin…I didn't think it could ever be like that' she said, hugging the pillow to her chest.

'Mmm It was incredible, and now our magic is bonded, we only have the ceremony left…which is the last and most minor phase in our binding'

'We're bonded? Last night? So is that what the thing on my back is?'

Kenshin beckoned for her to follow him. After discarding his shirt he stood next to her, with his back facing the mirror. Together they looked over their shoulders to view a masterpiece tattoo which had been etched onto both their backs. A large dragon rippled over Kenshin's skin and snarled menacingly into the mirror, while Kaoru's tattoo showed the same dragon coiled and watching eerily. The dragons moved over their skins freely seemingly alive like a moving picture.

'These are symbols of our power Kaoru. They resemble the power which we create together.'

'Does this mean I can never take it off?' she joked, and watched as the Dragon's eyes glinted in warning. 'Is that even normal - forget what I just said, because nothing is what it seems right?'

'That depends on your perception of what is normal…this is certainly new to me, but I would not say that it is completely outside the realms of normality.'

Kaoru murmured something, before recalling quite suddenly that she would be returning to her own world soon. It made her feel strange. How would everything be? Would it be the same? Will Sano and Sou have missed her? She could see Sano missing her but she couldn't quite bring her self to believe that Soujirou would have remembered her as anything more than wonderful in absentia. But because she had found a place of her own in this world, Kenshin's world she felt no sadness at this thought. She only felt a little disappointment that she and Soujirou could not have been better friends.

Kenshin interrupted her musings by clearing his throat.

'I was hoping to discuss something of particular importance with you today Kaoru.' This time Kenshin made sure his tone and expression reflected the seriousness of what he wished to discuss with her. Kaoru detected it immediately and stared at him before stating that she would bathe and talk to him at breakfast. Walking away she wondered what could possibly be of such significance that Kenshin was practically hijacking their honeymoon period.

* * *

The retarded clay mug mocked Sano from where it had been sitting for the last three and a half months. It was the last thing Kaoru had placed in her house before she had disappeared without a trace. He had searched the Arables everyday for her but it was in vain as he returned day after day with nothing.

Soujirou had travelled to the west and had only recently returned, and had not bothered to ask Sano of Kaoru's whereabouts. Sano visited the castle himself to discussed security measures and the like but not once did the young king pick up on the fact that Kaoru remained missing.

_'Sanosuke, you seem under the weather, what is the problem?' _

_'Nothing Ou Sama' _

_'Being formal Sano? There most certainly must be a problem…Do you think I am being too conservative with my plans for the guard?' _

_'A conservative is a man who is too cowardly to fight, and too fat to run…I hardly believe that is what you are.' _

_'Then what is the problem Sano? I need you to be focused one hundred percent on this-' _

_'It's nothing for his highness to concern himself with…the Western trading routes are secure…' _

_And on went the discussion on border security for the imminent elections. Not once was Kaoru mentioned. _

He glanced at the mug again willing it to reveal some sign of Kaoru's presence. He simply waited day after day for her to walk through the door and say 'Hey Sano, I'm Back', but it never happened. He felt as if the moment he lost something special, he found another. Kaoru had gone, but Megumi had appeared in his life, not quite filling the void Kaoru left, but certainly giving him the support he needed. She was gentle to him, in private and shunned him public. He understood her behaviour perfectly well and reflected upon it with sadness. Due to her status as a lady and his as a mere ranked royal guard he would not be able to ask her for anything until he became a knight. Sano knew that this would only occur if he saved a royal member from assassination or if he preformed some sort of heroic act in the interim. Sano doubted that either of these things was going to occur in the near future. Little did he know that the seemingly innocuous thoughts of knighthood were to be realised in manner which he could have never imagined.

* * *

Kenshin deliberated over how he would enlighten Kaoru to her new station in life which was more demanding and highly prestigious, though he somehow felt she wouldn't see it that way. That uneasy feeling in his stomach would not cease and his hands felt clammy. _Why did he always feel this way when it came to her? _And she knew it was because his love for her was subliminal. Her rejection, her withdrawal would be the greatest punishment for him, and he knew it. Looking up he found Kaoru watching him with her chin propped on top of her hand with a slight smile on her face.

'There's something you've been meaning to tell me Kenshin and I know you have been dwelling over it for days. I know you wanted and tried to tell me many times, but I guess some part of me dreaded what you had to say'

'Why' Kenshin asked curiously

'I have no idea really. I watched you behaviour and it seemed like you were having enough trouble dealing with whatever news it is you have been keeping…I don't know if it's something I want to hear' she replied honestly.

Nodding slowly Kenshin exhaled softly before vocalising his greatest fear.

'It is nothing on your part Kaoru. You know what you are to me. It is I who should be afraid, not you. I am terrified that you will hate me for keeping it from you, but I needed you so badly I could not bear to lose you so chose not to tell you.'

Kaoru held her breath.

'I'd prefer it if you just said it as opposed to exhibiting weird forms of behaviour such as turning all the books in your personal library around so that you can no longer see the title on the spine' she stated lifting her eyebrow.

Grimacing Kenshin recalled his strange behaviour as an act of procrastination.

'You know that we are bound now'

'Of course Kenshin' she sighed

'You were brought here by me, educated and tutored by me as well. You have seen my world, loved it, and appreciated it for all its beauty. I know that from our past conversations that you understand that I hold a position of authority in this universe. Correct?'

'Yes' Kaoru agreed slowly 'but you never said what position it was that you held…Why are not a captain or something? Are you ashamed of your position because you're not really a captain?' she asked quickly thinking that she'd hit the nail on the head.

'Not quite, I'm actually quite a bit more than that Kaoru and so are you…'

* * *

**Thank You to my wonderful editor Alwyzme!**

**Thank You to WolfSpirit, animeLCgrl & Sulou for putting this story on your favourites list! I'm Honoured!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**Iuvenalis**


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-s**

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

'My world is not governed by several kingdoms like your land Kaoru. There are different races of beings and each has a certain leader or king. For instance the leader of all trees is Elder, and the leader of the Crystalites is Queen Illyria. There is however one individual who controls all the elements and governs time for all beings. This person is of a higher order and answers only to the Goddess herself. They are known as the Ruler of the Otherworld'

As Kenshin stopped talking Kaoru glanced uncertainly at him.

'Right so the hierarchy goes, race leaders, Ruler of the Otherworld and Goddess as the highest.' She repeated

Nodding in response he steepled his fingers in front of him and continued.

'Essentially this ruler is a confidante of the Goddess but accessible to those of a lower order.' Before continuing he closed his eyes and did not look at her 'Kaoru, I am that person. You as my partner are now queen and the other ruling half of The Otherworld.'

He waited. It seemed an eternity before she finally spoke.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked quietly. She seemed too quiet to be angry.

'I did not know whether you would have me, if you knew who I was. I'm ashamed of myself,' he whispered resting his clenched fists against his forehead.

'I was raised in an orphanage you know.'

'I knew your parents passed away when you were young,' he trailed off uncertainly.

'The lady who looked after all the children was called Tae. She told me that one should never begin a relationship with a lie.'

'I'm sorry Kaoru. If you leave me…I'll understand' he said, but by the time he looked up she had already left the table, the large wooden door hitting the doorframe lightly as she exited.

Her anger he could handle, her disappointment however was more painful than ever.

Kaoru was not sure how to react.

On one hand she had found a place which had accepted her and enhanced her in so many ways. And there was Kenshin who turned out to be more than she had expected. _Way more._ How did one simply accept that they now had to rule a land, govern its principles and lead its people? _How?_

She remembered that way in which Soujirou's life had been constantly burdened by responsibilities of the court. He could never be free. In order to be a good king, his life belonged to his people. Society's expectations and rules were those he abided by. Kaoru however, had lived in flouting their laws and loved it. She contradicted their every whim and didn't care. As Queen she knew she could no longer do this.

She needed more time.

Much more.

* * *

She didn't want to see Kenshin right now. She needed to evaluate her choices, in fact, evaluate whether she had any. He had stated that they were partners now, so how could one simply leave the position of ruler? For the first time in months she felt homesick, and remembered how Kenshin had explained the manner in which they both could travel between the worlds. 

'_It is the water which allows us the accessibility Kaoru'_

'_The water?'_

'_Yes, it is in every living being and without it we cannot survive. Water can be nourishing yet harsh. It can break rocks and soften the earth. Anywhere there is water, you will be able to travel back and forth. In fact, your particular domain is weather, and as such utilising the power of your magic and that elemental favourability travelling will be exceedingly easy for you love…'_

Ah yes, she remembered the first time her power had revealed itself. Her anger fuelled her power as well as making it distinctly uncontrollable. Sighing to herself she wrote a note for Kenshin leaving it on the desk for him to find.

If he allowed her time and space to complete her task on earth among other things, she probably wouldn't see him for a while yet.

She gathered her bag of clothes and made her way towards the swimming holes located outside the castle grounds next to the village. As she entered the forested area surrounding the pools she stopped as her senses alerted her to a presence. Gripping her blade she didn't turn.

'I know you're there. You have concealed yourself quite poorly.'

'It was not my intention to hide majesty' replied a voice she recognised. Kaoru grimaced at the use of her official title but refrained from commenting.

'What do you want Misao?'

'I know you intend to leave for your world, highness, but you must take it with you'

'Take what with me?' Kaoru frowned as she turned to face the young swordsmith.

'This,' she replied pulling free the cloth to reveal a sword.

'That's not mine.'

'It was, however, made for you. It will aid you in your endeavours…if it is any consolation, his highness is not aware of its existence. I felt the magic come to me and I knew I had to forge it for you…please take it'

Nodding stiffly Kaoru removed the sword from Misao's grasp.

Standing at the edge of the pool she watched the water lap gently over the rocks. For some reason she was hesitating.

'Kenshin will be fine.'

'I beg your pardon?' replied Kaoru frostily.

'You're worried, which is only natural. Never fear, for each other Kaoru. His greatest power is your love, and you must remember that.' Without her noticing Misao jabbed Kaoru in the side effectively tumbling her into the pool and through the barrier towards Dimidius.

Kaoru emerged relatively unscathed and surprisingly not wet in the Arables waterhole in the kingdom of Dimidius. Although she was in the water, it was as if she were coated in a layer of teflon which had the water sliding of her leaving her completely dry.

As she approached the village she saw a bustle of activity as the people rushed back and forth with trays, food, wood or animals. They were all chatting excitedly and gesturing towards several announcements which had been pinned to the village board.

Waiting for a moment, she murmured a spell which cast her into the background. Although she was not invisible under its influence it averted people's gazes from her, effectively allowing her to travel through crowds without being noticed. If a person did happen to see her, they would forget her face moments later. Ripping one of the several posters off the board she folded it carefully and placed it in her knapsack. She continued walking until she had reached her little cottage and acreage on the outskirts of the village. Everything seemed unchanged yet for some reason she already felt better being home again.

Upon entering her dwelling she realised that someone had been caring for it in her absence. The floors were neatly swept, sheets were clean, and surprisingly the cupboards had some food in them. She could definitely hide out here until she had gotten into the rhythm of being back.

* * *

Sano whistled as he walked along the sandy pathway towards Kaoru's cottage. Ironically he had found that staying at her place alleviated some of the pain in missing her. He guessed it was because some of his favourite memories had taken place either in her company, or in that cottage. Sighing he pushed open the door and settled at the bench and stared once more at the clay mug. It was the last thing Kaoru had touched before she had disappeared and he hadn't had the heart to move it out of sight. 

Placing his sword on the bench he walked and pulled off his guard's uniform at the same time. Throwing it haphazardly onto a low wooden chaise he lay on the ground next to Kaoru's bed. He had been sleeping this way since she had left, emulating a form of penitence because he hadn't done enough to save her.

Yawning with his arm acting as a pillow he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. As he lay there a hand entered his line of vision directly above his head. Swallowing he calmly rolled to the side before drawing himself up to his full height to inspect the individual who had usurped the shrine he created in commemoration of Kaoru (Not that she was dead or anything but it felt like the same thing you know).

Lunging forward he ripped the sheets back, throwing himself on top of the intruder as they wriggled to escape.

'Stop moving thief!'

Kaoru realised what was going on only moments after he ripped the sheet off. She knew she could easily overpower Sano, but now without hurting him in the process. Murmuring a spell for sleep, she held him until he dozed peacefully, lulled by her low enchantments.

* * *

Morning was never a good time for Sano. He could stay awake all night, but waking was a particular task he completed with great difficulty indeed. 

Blinking he recalled what had happened last. _There was someone in Kaoru's bed and then…and then…I fell asleep?_ He couldn't recall anything. He knew he couldn't have dreamt it because he was still in Kaoru's bed. Shaking his head slightly he sat up rubbing his face tiredly, when a smell so enticing made his stomach rumble. Someone was cooking inside Kaoru's kitchen. Rolling of the bed he strode into the kitchen. Someone who looked entirely too familiar stood in front of the fireplace stirring something in a billy which smelt delicious.

'I'm glad you're awake Sano,' she said without turning.

'Kaoru,' he whispered.

'The one and only, and don't you forget it,' she grinned winking at him.

Laughing loudly he picked her up in a bear hug, his chortling filled with happiness. He didn't want to overdo the gesture but he couldn't help it and at the same time he didn't want to seem wimpy. Sano knew he wasn't an overly emotional person but the last few months of Kaoru's disappearance had been a trial. Although he had attempted to show no outward signs of his worries, he knew that on occasion he had betrayed himself. Kaoru would understand that he was simply ecstatic to have her back whether he stated it verbally or not.

'Oh god. I honestly thought you were a halitosis!'

'Halitosis? No you have halitosis – eugh you haven't cleaned your mouth yet!' she said her nose crinkling delicately.

'Nah I mean when you think something's is there but it's not really.'

'I believe the word you're looking for is 'Hallucination',' she said dryly.

'Yeah whatever, it's good to have you back though.'

'It's good to be back,' she grinned. She was feeling better already.

'So are you going to tell me where you've been all this while?'

'Mmm, but once I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, because they'll think we're both crazy.'

'Everybody already thinks that.'

'True' she said nodding slowly in agreement 'but this is on a whole new level of craziness.'

Sano settled himself into the chair, surrounding his plate with all the dishes Kaoru had made. The soup to his left, the tea in front, and bread to the right. Checking that all food was present and within reaching distance he turned to study her.

'Okay I'm good.'

'I can see that,' she smiled lifting an eyebrow

'You can't blame a man for being hungry…I've been eating food I made myself! How do you think I feel?'

'Okay. I've spent the last 4 months in the most amazing place you could have ever imagined Sano.'

'Did you go to the circus?'

'No I did not go to the circus.'

'Oh.'

'This place is not accessible by just anyone Sano. Higher beings reside there. They have powers like you've never imagined.'

'Okay. So where is it?'

'It's parallel to this universe, but not parallel in the sense that there are two of us. Parallel as in a barrier exists between this world and the next which is guarded by a higher power. There are different races, governed by their leaders, and women are taught to fight the same as men'

Lifting his eyebrows in response, Sano said nothing and continued to munch thoughtfully on his bread.

Kaoru had a feeling that he hadn't quite absorbed the reailty of what she had said.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long!

As always tell me what you think :-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis


	8. Chapter 8 Deja Vu

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 8 - Déjà vu**

Sano straightened his stance and circled Kaoru to the left before changing his mind and moving to the right. Although he had moved behind, out of her line of sight, she remained facing away from him. He knew that in any battle you should never let the opposition see your back; it was the perfect opportunity for them to stab, maim, or do whatever it is that they had in mind to beat you. Yet even as he approached her stance remained unchanged. She seemed completely still and entirely aware even though she had her eyes closed as well. He even had the feeling that she was smiling, _what's with that?_

He didn't really want to spar with her. He knew that her skills matched the best guards at the palace but he was above them in skill and he didn't want to hurt her. He felt that any move to subdue her from the back would be dishonourable, and circled back to the front to make his move. He moved into a familiar position which Kaoru recognised well. _He's going to feint a left, feint a right, and then come at me from the left to sweep my feet of the ground, and gain the upper hand._ Smiling inwardly she lifted her hand gracefully and blinked, letting him know that she was ready. Sano suddenly felt uncertain about his chances of winning, and he wasn't entirely sure where the doubt was coming from. Throwing caution to the wind he lunged to the left, and was immediately thrown to the ground. Dazed and confused he looked up and saw Kaoru's face upside down, her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear the words.

'Are you okay?' she asked anxiously. She was worried she'd overdone the move in trying to prove that her magic existed.

'I don't like porridge for brekky,' mumbled Sano.

'Not many people do Sano…Are you okay though?'

Lifting himself up off the ground Sano stumbled a bit before righting himself. Clearing his throat he eyed Kaoru from a distance.

'Geez Jou-chan, you pack quite a punch.'

'I didn't punch you; I kicked you and threw you to the ground.'

'Whatever.' He wasn't going to go easy on her this time. 'I'm gonna use all my facilities this time,' he threatened.

'What? I think you mean faculties.'

He lunged at her and blocked her arm as it came from his left at the most ridiculous speed. He dipped low expecting her to still be anticipating a high move and was surprised to find her foot in perfect synchrony with his head. Only she had stopped her foot centimetres from making contact with its target. Jumping back he decided to utilise a weapon instead of bare fist fighting.

Flicking his head towards the weapons laid on the ground he indicated his decision for the next fight. Nodding in response Kaoru leaned down and gripped her sword in her hand. It felt almost weightless. To say that it felt like nothing in her hands would be a lie. It was there, but the weight was perfect for combat. She felt its power calling to her and instilled within the sword that her aim was simply to prove a point to Sano, not injure him in any way. The sword understood Kaoru's purpose and leant the appropriate power to its counterpart. Closing her eyes she felt the presence of the sword in her minds eye. It appeared as a blue flamed dragon who introduced itself as The Dragon Queen, otherwise known as Vediya.

_I will always appear as such in your mind, and upon further education of how to utilise your sword I will be able to manifest physically as well. I anticipate great things from you my little tenshi. Great things indeed._

_And I look forward to receiving your council, Vediya. I am honoured and blessed to be your counterpart, _responded Kaoru telepathically. Kaoru now understood what Kenshin meant when he explained that each sword had its own personality and entity which complemented her skills.

Vediya bowed her head and conveyed her feelings for the current fight.

_We will show him what great power we have tenshi. But you must instil in him the great secrecy which comes with knowing of your power. The situation of your position will be dealt with later. You agree?_

_I do agree. Let us fight._

Sano watched as Kaoru's eyes closed with complete serenity. He swung his sword downwards only to find it blocked by Kaoru's scabbard. She hadn't even drawn her sword. Sano continued his assault until Kaoru murmured words under her breath and her sword glowed eerily blue before he watched as the sky seemed to buzz with an energy he only saw at the time of a great storm. Kaoru held her arms out with her face tilted towards the sky with her sword hovering in front of her open stance. Pointing to where Sano stood she aimed a bolt of lightening at him. Lunging sideways he landed nimbly a few metres away before rolling over in disbelief and blinking at the damage to the ground which he had previously occupied.

'Jou-chan…did you do that?' he asked hesitantly using his sword to point at the now charred ground.

'Mmm…I did try explaining, poorly I must admit, at how my magic works. A demonstration was clearly the best way to show you.'

'You could have killed me!' he squeaked in a very open display of disbelief.

'It was only a small bolt Sano…besides I knew you would get away.'

Vediya chuckled at Sano's gaping expression causing Kaoru to snort back a giggle. It was good to be back.

* * *

Kenshin felt his link with Kaoru increase tenfold. She was clearly using her power. It was good that she had discovered her link so quickly, it eased his concern somewhat. Then again, she was queen and had all the power of the elements at her disposal, so who was he really kidding?

'Kenshin, she will be fine…I gave her a sword,' admitted Misao

'You what?' asked Kenshin straightening to attention.

'I forged her a sword.'

'I thought you said you couldn't feel which sword you could make for her?'

'At the time that you asked I didn't. Soon after however I found the right link for her.'

'What element is it forged within?'

'Fire and Ice.'

'Two of the strongest elements? I wasn't aware that fire would suit her magic,' mused Kenshin.

'It does suit her as the mother of the natural elements it is inherent for her to retain dominion over both.'

'She will be incredibly formidable,' sighed Kenshin.

'You will be able to handle it…your power is no less than hers,' reminded Misao.

'I know,' he sighed, 'but I miss her…'

Years of practice at concealing her naturally exuberant behaviour assisted Misao greatly in preventing any facial expression in response to her king's comment.

'I believe that she understands what role she must play in her world. I doubt it will be difficult to gain access to the castle and to the king, after all she was good friends with him.'

'I'm sure she will be fine. We'll contact her soon enough and ascertain her position,' but Kenshin's mind had stopped at Misao's comment. _Had the king and Kaoru really been close friends?_

He tried to recall prior conversations he'd had with Kaoru in the hopes recalling some detail about this elusive character in Kaoru's life, but to no avail. He knew of the king very well, but failed to pick up on the part that Kaoru had played in it altogether. He planned to find out as much as possible about this relationship before he saw Kaoru again.

* * *

Kaoru lounged back in her saddle with her sword strapped to her horse's side beneath her leg. Normally she'd just hold it in her hand or strap it to her back but she figured that there would be no point in raising awareness about the fact that she was armed. If she had to defend herself then, arm to arm combat was fine with her level of skill.

She slowly urged her horse towards the castle gates to find a distinct upgrade in security which had not been present when she had last visited. Noticing Kaoru's approach, the guards in the tower followed her movement as one guard at the gate spoke to her.

'Afternoon Lady. What can we do for you today?'

'I need to see the king on certain matters.'

'Do you have your papers with you lady?'

'Papers? I'm a good friend of the king, and when I was here last, I had no need for such trivial documentation.' Kaoru had absolutely no idea what papers the guard was talking about and bluffing that she knew seemed like the only option available.

'Everyone claims that they are good friends of the King, and due to upcoming events those who enter the castle grounds must be thoroughly checked.'

'Fine. Call your chief guard at arms, Sanosuke, he will vouch for me.'

'We are all busy at present lady. We cannot disturb the chief guard at your instruction. Please return next time with your papers and we shall discuss you entrance then,' stated the guard before stepping back into position.

Sighing Kaoru turned her horse around and trundled back towards the village centre in thought. _What upcoming events was the guard talking about? The elections are approaching but security only increases a week beforehand. The elections are two months away…Of Course!_ Kaoru dug around in her pocket for the announcement she had ripped of the noticeboard when she had first arrived back at her home. Unfolding it she almost fell of her horse in surprise at what was written. A few months away from home had certainly changed many things.

* * *

Kenshin stood in front of his face washing bowl deep in thought. It was night and no candles were lit allowing him to wallow in the darkness thinking about what he needed to do next. The water in his bowl shimmered blue before clearing and revealing the face of his beloved.

'Kenshin?' came her voice loud clear.

Looking down he blinked before responding in delight, 'Kaoru! You learned how to use your link!'

'Of course I did! I'm not an idiot you know,' she ranted, before sighing 'I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I'm sure you can appreciate how I felt when you told me about everything.'

'I know, and you shouldn't be apologising at all love. I should have told you from the first therefore the fault lies with me. How is everything in your world?'

'Mmm I dunnow, how is everything?'

'Here? Everything goes well. I meant in your village.' His heart warmed at her sly comment letting him know that her home was with him.

'Oh well, a lot of security upgrades of late around the castle,' she trailed off uncertainly. Kenshin's suspicions perked at this and he enquired further.

'Do you know the reason for such actions?'

'Yeah I do. I was surprised to say the least.'

'And?' he barked out almost in frustration at her hesitation. What was she holding back, and more importantly why?

'The King is…the king has plans,' she finished lamely.

'What plans Kaoru?' Looking away she fidgeted before looking straight at Kenshin and revealing what she had so much trouble fathoming.

* * *

My Beta Reader rocks!

And tell me what you think!

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	9. Chapter 9 Strategic

******Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-) **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Strategic (In More Ways Than One)**

Kaoru hummed as she perused the available vacancies within the castle guard. She needed something which allowed her enough access around the castle as well and one which played down her physical fighting skills. There was really only one: Strategic Tactical Assistant. It was all formation theory and army structural movements during emergencies and wars. She could be good at that. Besides with all their best men training their new recruited armies in time for the elections, and with her connections she would be a shoe in. Moreover the council was aware of her combatitive skills to a certain extent which would also be useful.

Folding the paper in half she sighed and wished for the hundredth time that she had Kenshin's council. She got over his bombshell surprisingly quickly and the fact that she was now queen. It scared and delighted her at the same time.

'_Misao I need you to tell Kenshin something for me.'_

'_Your highness, I mean no offence, but I am not a messaging service…moreover I cannot possibly become involved in what appears to be a marital dispute.' _

_Misao sighted the look on her Queens's face and blanched before sighing in exasperation and revealing the one piece of information she knew would change her queen's mind._

'_Kenshins had a prophecy given to him at a young age.' commented Misao interrupting her ranting._

'_What prophecy?' enquired Kaoru suspiciously._

'_It was prophesied that Kenshin as king would wait many years for the one woman who would complete him. She would, no matter what the turn of events, always be his. Despite having this knowledge Kenshin courted you in earnest Kaoru. He was still afraid of losing your love even though he knew you would be his. That type of irrationality only comes with great love. And with great love comes great burden. He carried it for the both of you until you were enlightened to your position. So you see, he was always in turmoil, because he loves you beyond compare. I should not have to tell you. You know this.'_

'_I have been quite childish haven't I?' she mused softly almost with embarrassment._

'_I would not say childish highness…It was more overwhelming. I can understand that.'_

'_He is wonderful isn't he?' she stated rather than questioned.'_

'_Yes My Queen, he is the best King this land will ever see'_

His love was something she never wanted to lose. Not under any circumstances.

Stretching her limbs in contentment she unfolded her lithe frame from the rocking chair and set out to make it to the recruitment polls.

* * *

'Kamiya, Kaoru.' 

'Correct.'

'Female?' barely refraining from rolling her eyes she stared at Sano before answering the questions he already clearly knew the answers to.

'Yes!'

'Not need to get touchy Jou Chan, its all procedure alright.' he nodded in agreement with himself.

Sighing she continued to answer his questions until the interview was over and she was formally granted the position of official Strategic Tactical Assistant.

'How does it feel Jou Chan to be working with a genius?' he puffed his chest with pride,

'What genius? I can't work with myself Sano. Even you know this.'

'I meant me!'

'Whatever.' rolling her eyes in exasperation she walked off to find her papers and look for her new living quarters. That was possibly the best thing about a position within the guard. The in house living quarters would allow her access to every area of the castle, which was perfect. She strode past the practice fields and eyed the new recruits with well concealed shock – they were pretty hopeless and she wondered if perhaps they had been recruited from the bottom of a well. If they were any more laidback about their movements they'd be horizontal. That however, was not her issue or concern at present and she was almost glad.

* * *

With her prior knowledge of the castle during her younger days she found her quarters without difficulty. They were in the female partition, sizeable with her own bath and reasonable sized lounge and table. Although it was reasonably sized, it was only one room which housed everything, even the bath. It sat near the fireplace and even though the room seemed to be less than most, it was better than Kaoru could ask for. But in reality they didn't really compare with her and Kenshin's quarters at their palace she snickered privately. 

She slipped her hand into her trouser pocket and felt the notice from before. It was still sitting roughly in her hand and although she was more at ease with what it had said, she still felt strange about it. Not that she couldn't accept it but more that it all seemed so incredibly staged.

'_He's getting married Kenshin.'_

'_The king?'_

'_Soujirou's getting married.'_

Kenshin had kept his face as straight as possible, and lets face it, being king for as long as he had was coming in handy when dealing with his highly strung wife.

She was clearly disturbed by the news that her close friend and possibly her first love (he wasn't sure yet) was getting married.

_Kaoru, do you still love him?_

* * *

All those stationed with vacancies within the castle were called for a formal scheduling meeting. All events within the next few weeks were outlined and calendered for each person, and all other meetings needed to be scheduled around the compulsory events. The main event occurring was in 2 days time where high officials and celebrants of the upcoming nuptials were to attend. Kaoru took her time to explain it to Sano which he found firstly irritating and secondly, who wanted to go to a ball when he barely had enough normal clothes. 

'You don't have to wear a suit Sano.'

'What am I supposed to wear then?'

'You wear your official guard's uniform.' answered Kaoru in a matter of fact tone.

'Oh. I dunnow where I put it…'

'Are you serious? It can only be in two places Sano, my place or yours. Look in both and then if you can't find it we'll figure something out.'

Grumbling to himself Sano exited the hall and headed towards the training fields. Those new trainees were so hopeless; he wasn't sure what he was going to do with them.

* * *

Kaoru found that the next meeting she was to attend required the presence of the king as well. She wondered how Soujirou would react when he saw her. 

The meeting room was shaped like a horseshoe so those at the front (being Saitou, and Soujirou) could look upon all the faces of his close guard.

She took her place on a seat at the back of the room. She wasn't important enough for a seat at the actual table. And who really cared? This allowed Kaoru to observe a little and pay little attention. She noticed the usual officials arrive and although most knew her, only a few stopped to actually chat. The rest simply ignored her altogether. _Pretentious asses. _

Last but certainly not least the King himself strode into the room looking extremely harassed. All the occupants stood in politeness and seated themselves once again after Soujirou had sat down.

'Saitou if you could start the meeting please.' sighed Soujirou.

'All personnel are present for the first among many official tactical meetings regarding security for the upcoming nuptials of our royal highness and the high king elections as well. The first matter to be addressed is security of the ball tomorrow night. This duty falls upon the shoulders of the general guard. Sanosuke, do you have the outlines?'

'Uh we'll have guards posted at all the entrances as usual. Instead of footmen we have posted more guards to welcome the guests from their carriages, and covered guards will also be standing near the ballroom entrances and exits. The guards have all been trained on footmen techniques so I don't foresee any trouble regarding general security tomorrow night.'

'And security for the carnivale?'

'It will be more difficult to guard in an area with no real concrete dimensions. The guard was thinking that perhaps we could post covered guards who will accompany the royal couple on their outing. Should any trouble arise, they will be ready to defend…should that be necessary but I'm doubting it.' added Sano hastily.

'I don't mind having guards accompany myself and my bride to the carnivale. Just make it look as if they're not guards so it displays some semblance of normality Sano.'

'Will do.'

'The high king elections will require some planning. Since we are to be the host city, security must be arranged for all visiting royalty. Each royal family may bring their own guard but we must provide our own, if not more so for their safety than to protect our reputation. We cannot risk an invasion, or attack of any kind during these elections.'

Kaoru was almost yawning from the even sombre tones of Saito's voice. Before long all issues for the moment had been resolved and another meeting was to be held to discuss where each incoming royal was to stay and how they were to be protected. Each area of guard was given a group of royals to guard to the best of their ability.

Kaoru stifled a yawn and waited until the "Strategic Tactical Master" had completed enough of his little chit chat to assign her a few tasks. Incidentally the Master turned out to be a long time acquaintance by the name of Cho. He was well known for his distinctly brilliant hand at the curved sword which no one else had yet mastered.

'Kaoru, I had heard that you had disappeared!'

'Mmm not quite…just went on a little trip, with a bit of a detour I guess.' she grinned.

'And you're to be my tactical assistant?'

Kaoru nodded clasping his hand in her own.

'Excellent. I love it when I can rely on my under staff. We have much to discuss. Especially about the latest events which you might not know about, due to your absence-'

'Kaoru?'

Kaoru turned to spy Soujirou looking slightly dumbfounded at her presence in his meeting room.

'Your Highness.' she replied, almost grimacing at her jovial tone.

'We're long past that aren't we?' he commented lightly before enfolding her in a hug. 'Where did you go?'

'You noticed?'

'Of course I noticed! Things have been hectic Kaoru. And they will be for the next few months.' he grimaced.

'Mmm…Congratulations on winning the hand of such a beautiful bride.' she said softly.

Stopping mid fidget Soujirou caught her small smile.

'Have you even met her?'

'No. But any woman who accepts you as her husband couldn't be too unfortunate.' she grinned at her little joke.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow night, since I doubt that you or I will have any time before then.'

'Well that was a nice little catch up!' commented Cho dryly 'But I have to take my little assistant away now for earnest discussions on politics and deep tactical manoeuvres.'

'Kaoru is your Strategic Tactical Assistant?' Asked Soujirou slightly shocked.

'Yes! And I won't hesitate to act like the cat that got the cream! We're going to be brilliant!' With his little rant finished Cho dragged Kaoru away and she did very little to stop him, only waving apologetically to Soujirou out of politeness.

'You're terrible Cho.'

'I know. He never deserved your friendship Kaoru and we both know it.'

'He is a good king though. Better than most.' she reminded him.

'So what? Being a good friend has nothing to do with being a good king.'

'Mmm.' she murmured noncommittally while thinking of Kenshin. He was her friend, her lover, her husband and her king. He was everything Soujirou was not and more. With that realisation she recalled that as an official within the castle she was required to attend the ball. Moreover Soujirou had mentioned that she was supposed to be there as well.

Where was she supposed to get a good gown from anyway?

'Cho, can we pick up on this meeting after the ball?'

'Mmm I would have preferred to get started today but we can postpone it. Off you go then.' he responded making shooing motions with his hands.

Kaoru smiled apologetically and raced back to her quarters for a bath and hopefully a chat with Misao.

* * *

The water was only a few millimetres high but it was enough for her purposes. She called her power and connected with Misao almost instantly. 

'Kaoru! The second time in 2 days, we're on a roll!' Misao had been officially ordered by Kaoru to never refer to her as your highness, you majesty, my queen or anything remotely royally related when they were having private discussions. This enamoured Misao to her queen even more. It showed that she was willing to allow normality to pervade her life and step up to the role of royalty when she had to.

'I need a dress for a ball tomorrow night Misao. What do I do! There is absolutely no way that any dressmaker on the village will be able to make me a dress with so little time!'

'Relax! I'll have Kamatari whip you up a dress. He'll be thrilled!'

'Who's Kamatari?'

'Don't let him hear you say that! He's Kenshin's stylist and designer etc. and he's yours now as well. He answers only to you and Kenshin.'

'Okay. Uh huh. So do you need my measurements? What do you need?'

'I'll have Kamatari contact you within the next few hours.' She finished before fading from view.

Settling back on her haunches Kaoru wondered whether this Kamatari would really be able to help her or not.

* * *

For the next few hours Kaoru paced her room. It was a calm pace but her entire body was lined with unease. She didn't want to turn up at the ball in trousers and a shirt. She wanted to show everyone that she could be a lady and kick ass as well. _Be a lady first and kick ass at a later date._

About four and a half hours after her conversation with Misao, a loud scuffle in the hall outside her room roused her from her sad state. Opening her door she strode outside to deal with the problem; whatever or whoever it was.

'Lady, this man er woman was trying to get into the female quarters.' reported one guard instantly.

'Man er woman?' she repeated sceptically with a questioning tone.

'We're not sure.' spoke another guard seriously with a comical look of confusion on his face.

Glancing behind the guards she found who they were referring to and had the slightest inkling of who the person in front of her might be.

'Kamatari?'

'I'm not answering any questions!' he replied shrilly. 'I have never been treated so abominably in my whole life!' he ranted.

'If you come into my room I'm sure we can resolve any issues you may have.'

Looking at the guard who was holding his arm in a grip, he threw off their hands and strode past Kaoru into her room. To be honest Kaoru couldn't completely blame the guards. Kamatari (if that's who he was) was wearing a royal purple velvet beret with large feathers poking out in a spray at the back of his head. His coat, however was the clincher; made of a deep red colour which looked very much like a dress with its tressed layers.

Kaoru returned to her room to find Kamatari standing in the corner with a fraught look on his face. After she had closed the door, Kamatari whipped his beret off and bowed low over her hand, apologies sprouting from his lips.

'I'm sorry highness! When I found out that my queen needed by assistance I came as quickly as I could!' he gasped out.

'And I thank you for your diligence Kamatari, truly I do. I don't even want to think about what situation I would be in without you. You are a lifesaver.'

'I feel like crying!' he whispered stuffing his beret in his mouth to prevent an emotional outburst.

'Er well about the dress-'

'Yes! I have one!' he exclaimed.

Taking out a feather from his hat he whispered something and dropped it to the ground where a dress pinned to mannequin shimmered into the room next to him.

It was artistically simple and elegant. Normally Kaoru would have opted for some sought of blue related dress but this one was a light peach colour shimmering gold. Its subtle hues were beautiful. The dress was not sleeveless but had 3 centimetre wide straps which sat on the very edge of each of her shoulders, with the backline dipping low in a v shape. There was nothing to hide her bare skin at the back and the front was modest with a few little leafy designs near the v neckline continuing in a rope of vines diagonally across the front.

It was a work of art, and not something Kaoru would have normally picked for herself. The top half was not corseted but looked like it was practically sewed onto her figure. The skirt billowed into several elegant layers of gold and peach.

Kamatari oohed and aahed over her until they had decided on the correct hair style, make up, shoes and jewellery. Kamatari was making a really big issue about the fact that Kaoru had opted for simple leaf drop earrings, with matching necklace and bracelet thing. Kaoru wasn't really sure what it was but bracelet began as an armlet and enmeshed her right arm in a light gold metal glove before encircling her wrist in a bangle and extending forward over the back of her hand into a ring which sat on her middle finger.

Even though the earrings and necklace were simple the bracelet made up for it completely. Kamatari had complained that her outfit was too simple to befit a queen, let alone his queen, to which she replied that in this world she was nothing more that an assistant and village girl. Therefore anything too extravagant would set off alarm bells into many peoples heads. Lastly, she knew people would be surprised at her appearance because she basically dressed like a man all the time.

By the time he had left, Kaoru was officially tired. Give her a sword fighting tournament any day, because in her mind the tedious tasks of looking good were simply wearing her out. There was too much work involved and even more annoying was the fact that Kenshin wouldn't see her in it.

* * *

The next day went considerably fast. Then again she had been pretty busy with Cho explaining all the latest movements of the surrounding empires and how they were to be dealing with certain 'unfavourables'. 

'_Across the border there is one kingdom above all others which worries me. They have consistently remained aloof. They have rejected our attempts to help their ailing kingdom and have not signed any peace treaties. I say what is the point of not signing a peace treaty unless you're planning to attack?'_

'_Each kingdom has their pride Cho.' she reasoned._

'_Don't be too gullible Kaoru. I've had some of my people in their kingdom report to me over the last few months. What they have told me leaves me with no confidence in their integrity whatsoever.'_

'_What are they doing that's so terrible?'_

'_They're acquiring allies in dissident forces from outside our kingdom borders.'_

'_As in those who have been thrown from their kingdoms to live in the outer borders? There can't be that many.' _

'_Ah but they are rather talented individuals who have been either seen as too physically dangerous or know too much therefore becoming too dangerous. And then there are those that simply leech of society who have been thrown out. They are all extremely angry individuals whose knowledge above all else will destroy certain empires.'_

'_We cannot be one of them. We take people of all walks of life. And rarely have I heard of an individual so terrible to be exempt.' _

'_Ah but it is not only the dissidents who I am worried about. There are other kingdoms that are not on our side so to speak.'_

'_As in they tolerate us, but are friendlier with the other more dissenting kingdom?'_

'_Yes. They are not outwardly rude of impolite, oh yes they are very careful in appearing highly engaged in our actions when necessary.'_

'_Which kingdom do we speak of then?'_

'_The only one ruled by a queen.'_

'_Tomoe' breathed Kaoru in realisation. _

That woman spelled trouble from day one. She was not royal in any way if her manners and demeanour were anything to go by. The woman was hated by many and her kingdom was suffering terribly, since the winter had left her lands bare and fruitless. Tomoe had once worked in the royal household as the queen's nursemaid, before marrying the king after the queen had died. Many suspected that Tomoe had poisoned the queen and but no one could prove it. The king died of a broken heart soon after.

Soujirou in an attempt to lighten the burden of hardship and in the hopes of creating an ally had sent two men across the border who skilled tacticians.

'_Those two men were not lightweights Kaoru. There were educated and skilled in combat. We thought that sending our best combination men would suit the mission but they never returned…in fact Tomoe claimed not to have seen any such men in her lands. We have reason to suspect otherwise.'_

_Kaoru ran down the list of their attributes which rivalled the most acclaimed scholars and warriors in the kingdom. They certainly weren't stupid, so they definitely had not become lost and died on the way._

'_Mmm they were quite skilled indeed. Too odd for them to have simply lost their way. They were definitely captured. They must have been suppressed quite well because we haven't had any word of their whereabouts since then have we?'_

'_No we haven't. Even people who we have sent into the kingdom for information have come up with next to nothing. Every time we find a lead it goes no where.'_

'_Someone is doing brilliant damage control over there.' mused Kaoru softly._

'_Yes.' agreed Cho with a mixture of admiration and apprehension._

* * *

Kaoru sat in front of her mirror running a number of ideas for penetration into Tomoe's kingdom. Her dress shoes and jewellery all resplendent she rose gracefully and walked to her door, breathing in and out deeply before leaving the sanctity of her room. 

She could have taken the long route to the royal hall but she was already late. Her plan was to slip in late and unnoticed in the hopes of mingling without drawing attention to herself. Coming up to the side entrance she spied a new guard holding fort.

'Good evening, may I pass please?'

'Apologies My Lady. Guests are only permitted admission through the front entrance.'

'I live in the castle.' she murmured 'I'm sure you could let me through.'

'I'm sorry; I'm under strict orders.' of course she knew this so she wasn't sure why she thought she could get away with it. She could have used a little mind compulsion in order to bend him to her will, but he could get in trouble and lose his job because of her pettiness.

Sighing she rounded the castle and moved with slow care towards the front entrance. The footmen and guards who lived in her village and spoken to her on occasion watched in awe as she approached.

The bellman stood to the right to introduce each person as they arrived. Nodding at each guard and footman she whispered her name to the bellman.

'Miss Kamiya Kaoru.' he intoned sweeping his arm forward politely to grant her access. Kaoru glided forward and straight into the middle of the hall. A dance had just ended and the couples parted as she walked down the middle honing in on Sano who appeared to be accosting a very elegant looking noble woman.

She could hear the whispers all around _who was she, where did she come from…_

Finally reaching Sano's side she slid her arm carefully through his propped on his hip. Sano whipped his head around to stare at her in abject wonder.

'Jou Chan?' his face marred with confusion before whistling appreciatively 'you scrub up well missy!'

'I _do_ appreciate any flattery of such nature regarding my appearance.' she flounced her hair in mock coquettishness. Grinning in response Sano directed her attention to the lovely lady she had been speculating about earlier.

'This lovely lady here is Megumi, Jou Chan.'

'That's _Lady_ Megumi.' corrected the lady bowing her head in greeting.

'Pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Megumi.'

'I'm assuming your name isn't actually Jou Chan.' she remarked

'Please call me Kaoru.' she smiled in genuine pleasure while sneaking a look at Sano's face. He was quite obviously besotted with the lady if his glazed eyes and lopsided grin were anything to go by.

'If I may be so bold, I believe I have seen you quite often in the kings company when you were younger.' Said Megumi.

'Yes, we were quite good friends as children – but as we grew older, the duties he had to shoulder took him away from playing with Sano and myself.' She painted a considerably nice picture of the burden bearing king minus her heartbreak.

Megumi tapped her forefinger against her chin thoughtfully 'You never wore dresses though.'

'You would be correct. I often wore pants and shirts. I guess I was rebelling against the role which I was expected to play.' she shrugged unapologetically.

'It would be wonderful to have such freedom though.' she breathed in response.

'Mmm it was considerably liberating if you discounted the general horror of conservative villagers, and the acute stares of nobility anytime you were in their presence, whispers behind your back.' Kaoru ticked them off on her fingers as she listed the downfalls.

'People can be so hurtful.'

'That's what people do – they talk.' Sighed Kaoru patiently.

'You're not exactly one to care about rules are you fox.' grinned Sano.

'No one asked you roosterhead – and I'd appreciate it if you could call me Lady Megumi. I know it's a concept that you're not familiar with, but it's called "manners".'

Kaoru grinned and ribbed him in the side 'The best ones are always hard to please Sano.'

'You can say that again.' he muttered.

Kaoru mingled as best she could. She knew practically everyone, but it was really a case of who would speak to her in return. She was asked to dance a few times, and each time she declined firmly yet politely. By the end of the evening she was really getting tired of the whispering. They were being so _obvious_, she thought sarcastically as couples whirled past her in a common waltz.

'You're quite the topic of conversation tonight Kaoru.' murmured Megumi as she sidled up next to her.

'Yeah I hadn't guessed at all.'

'Everyone hates you.'

Kaoru's mouth curled at the sides at Megumi's jibe.

'You know at times like this you're really living up to the aristocratic status.'

'I wouldn't want to disappoint – though I'm not sure why everyone is so hateful. You haven't done anything to them, except openly flaunt your abhorrence of their customs in their face.' she sipped from her wine glass delicately.

'You're too kind'

'Kaoru?' A questioning yet entirely shocked voice asked from behind them. Kaoru turned and spied Soujirou with a dumbfounded look on his face. The woman he escorted had her arm linked with his quite intimately, and Kaoru suspected that this woman was the Fiancé she had heard about.

'You look different in a dress.' Soujirou's voice seemed to have lost its strength as he gazed at her in complete disbelief.

Kaoru openly laughed at his dumbfounded expression 'You've never seen me in a dress this fine, my friend. And this must be your lovely Fiancé.' she stated holding her hands out to the woman in greeting.

Soujirou let go of the woman's arm 'Yes, Yumi, I'd like you to meet Kaoru Kamiya – I've known her all my life' he confessed.

Yumi grasped Kaoru's hands in return and they kissed each others cheeks as was the customary salutation.

'I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Kamiya.' said Yumi, and although her smile was wide her eye's seemed devoid of the emotion she was projecting. A feeling of displacement swept over Kaoru during the exchange.

'Oh the pleasure is all mine.' exclaimed Kaoru with complete sincerity. Kaoru honestly wanted Soujirou to be happy; she wanted him to have a love like she had with Kenshin.

'You have a great advantage over me Miss Kamiya.' revealed her new acquaintance deeply 'You've known Sou all his life, and I have yet to find out so much.'

'Kaoru please. You have the rest of your lives to find out everything about each other' she counselled 'And trust me, even then there will probably still be more to learn'.

Kaoru saw that Yumi held affection for Soujirou, but there was something about the woman which left her feeling odd. Perhaps she would have to do a little snooping to find out more about this fiancé.

* * *

Sorry about the wait :-s really sorry! 

and thanks to Dianne for Beta Reading this ;-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	10. Chapter 10 Caedes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. ;-) 

**

* * *

**

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 10 – Caedes**

Kaoru sighed rubbing her tired eyes repeatedly hoping her vision would clear. She had retreated to her and Cho's office in the hopes of getting some work done. She could still hear the distant sounds of music being played for those still enjoying the party. Studying her guide notes on the last peace party sent into Tomoe's Kingdom, Caedes Kaoru searched for a clue, anything really. In order to reach Caedes the two soldiers would have had to travel either through, or follow the path along the border of the Arables. The second option meant that they would have been sighted in two other kingdoms Valde Scentia and Ne Multus in that order. A thorough recovery report had been made displaying that several villagers had claimed to have seen the men pass through their respective countries. Cho's assertion had therefore been correct; both soldiers had been either killed or taken prisoner in Tomoe's kingdom. Strange that a woman of such brilliance and strategy would think that she could deny having seen these men and expect to get away with it.

Looking at the map of all the territories she wondered what had happened to their alliances. What had happened to friendly collaboration in the hope for a greater future for all their kingdoms? Leaning over her oak table she flattened the map to reveal a small island empire at the edge of their lands. Vetus Villa. She never remembered any kingdom of theirs having relations with this island. She would have to ask Cho about what role it played in the past, and what it would be able to do for the future of Dimidius.

Kaoru strolled to the window and gazed out at the moon which hung like a red halo in a web of darkness. She had never seen it with such colour. Was it a sign of the times soon to befall the innocent inhabitants of Dimidius? She sighed inwardly knowing that nothing could be done until she had talked to Cho. Moreover a discussion with Kenshin was also needed before anything else.

Exiting her office Kaoru headed towards her room in the hopes of having a talk with her beloved, only to be met by Yumi.

"Oh Kaoru! I though you would have already retired to your room?"

"I had a few things to look over, but I am returning to my rooms now. I trust that you are enjoying your evening?" she enquired politely.

"Oh absolutely!" exclaimed Yumi sweetly. "Incidentally, I had a request to make of you" she trailed off uncertainly. Kaoru retained her polite expression of interest, urging Yumi to continue.

"Some officials have come to stay and they are in the capacity of ranked officers, but we have no suitable rooms available for their use. I was wondering if you could perhaps vacate your rooms for the duration of their stay so we could allow them usage of your room instead?"

"I will endeavour to clear my room before the night is over."

"Oh Thank You! I'll have other rooms prepared for you!" and with a perfunctory nod Yumi turned and headed back the way she had came. Kaoru wondered whether the woman was telling the truth, but in all honesty she had slept in worse conditions so downgrading wouldn't be an issue. Kaoru admired Yumi's manners and general social etiquette. She was polite, nice and inserted the relevant appreciative comments whenever they were needed - impeccable. That's was probably why Soujirou was marrying her: because she had all the right qualities a future queen should have, thought Kaoru cynically before mentally berating herself. She hoped Soujirou had made the right choice.

Gathering her things wasn't difficult. Her possessions were not exactly great in number making it an easy job to pack everything she owned into one medium sized sack. A solid series of raps on her door indicated that an usher had come to show her to her new room. Guiding her quickly through the maze of hallways they finally arrived at what looked to be a very old worn out door. Having completed his task the usher bowed to her before walking away quickly. 

Pushing open her door, Kaoru rolled her eyes in realisation that her prior suspicions had now been confirmed. Yumi was going to make her life difficult. So far it was nothing she couldn't handle.

* * *

The room was like a box. A very _small_ and _poorly ventilated_ box. The window, if one could call it that, was two metres above her head meaning the sunlight would never reach her unless she was the tallest woman in the universe. The bed had been wedged into a little alcove where a tiny dresser had been stood at the foot. It was a room distinctly befitting someone well below her rank, but if she complained Yumi would probably claim that some mistake had been made. Testing out the bed she sat on it and bounced around a little and was thankful. It was comfy enough, which was fine with her. She wondered what Kenshin would think if he saw her living in such a dumpy place.

"You've certainly moved up in the world my love" came soft statement from the darkened corner of her room. Kaoru watched as Kenshin emerged from shadow.

"Is that how you travel? Through shadow?"

His lips curled at the edge. Taking her hand he kissed it softly.

"It's been a while _a ghrá._"his lips were soft on her skin. That voice had not altered at all in her absence; smooth and lyrical it shivered across her skin like a soft caress. She thought that perhaps her conversations with him had tempered some of her desire, but it had not. Lust hit her leaving her feeling dizzy and breathless. Kenshin crushed her lithe frame to his own, capturing her lips with singular possessiveness. Kaoru whimpered in surprise and pleasure at his actions. He wanted her just as much she wanted him.

His lips trailed a series of hot kisses down her neck to the neckline of her dress. Growling in annoyance at the dress impeding his path and with no concern at all for Kamatari's work of beauty he ripped the dress away from her body with impatience.

"Kamatari is going to be upset about that" she whispered hoarsely.

"Just tell him I did it" he asserted before cupping her breast and kissing her until she was dizzy with need. He removed his left arm which had curled around her back with support, letting her fall limply onto the bed. Kenshin watched her breasts rise and fall as if she had just run marathon. Leaning forward with every intention of ravishing her senseless, Kaoru's hand on his chest stopped his progress. He eyed her hand with displeasure. Looking at her face his eyes glowed with amber fire silently questioning her action.

"Take off your shirt – and your pants." she instructed.

He made quick work of her suggestion proceeding to lean over prone form like a predator hunting its prey. This time he forced himself to slowly pull her dress away from her body while her hands touched his face with pleasure and happiness. Kissing her hands and arms he directed his mouth to her breasts, lavishing them with the attention he had been longing to. He bit her breasts softly, feeling her hands tighten in his hair before she let out a moan of pleasure.

Unlatching her right hand from his hair he clasped it in his own above her head and Kaoru thought she would die from the pleasure he was inciting within her. Her left hand still clutched his hair in a fierce grip in anticipation as his other hand slid slowly down her stomach with purpose. His touch wove a magic over her senses, Kaoru didn't bother rallying against it as his hand stroked her relentlessly.

His hardness lay against her thigh like heated silk, it was difficult to ignore. She wanted to suspend the pleasure but she wanted everything now at exactly the same time. Kaoru gasped, arching her back with pleasure as he kissed, nipped and sucked his way down her torso and over her stomach. Her hands now tangled in his hair suddenly gripped the strands with surprise. His mouth was pleasuring her in a place she had not anticipated. _Do all lovers make love this way?_ She thought dizzily as he continued his ministrations until her mind was about to explode before he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Too close _a ghrá._" his voice soft and husky.

Kaoru swallowed and waited until his hand moved of its own accord and again she fell into the downward spiral of delight at his knowing touch. As she reached the heights of ecstasy again, Kenshin removed his hand and plunged deep into her, holding himself for a moment inside her after each thrust. He stroked into her relentlessly, strong and hard; with each push he brought her closer to the edge. Kaoru raked her hands desperately down Kenshin's back until she felt a sudden release; she had fallen over the brink she had so desperately desired from the start. Her sated body lay limply on the bed; Kenshin rested his head on her breast and listened to her erratic heartbeat. Kaoru stroked his hair gently; his skin felt warm and smooth against her own. She felt at ease and most of she felt _happy._

_Kenshin kissed her bare shoulder again, his lips leaving a hot imprint on her skin. _

"_So fill me in on the castle news" he murmured while playing with her hair. She shifted until she was facing him._

"_Well as you know, Soujirou is getting married – her name is Yumi. There's something about her that I just don't trust" she trailed off in thought. _

"_Do you think that perhaps your perspective is marred due to your feelings prior to our marriage?" he asked quietly. Kaoru watched him quietly before replying._

"_I don't think so. I know I never told you about how I felt about Soujirou before, but to be honest, I really didn't think that it would matter. Especially since we got married" she pointed out. "Yumi is hiding something. I can feel it. It's as if she's not quite there, but she can say all the right things when she has to" she explained thoughtfully. _

"_So you think that she is a pawn in someone else's game?"_

_Kaoru nodded in response. _

"_I spoke with Cho about dissenting forces and he appears to be worried about Queen Tomoe" she revealed._

"_Mmm she has been gathering certain armoury and forces which do not place her in a favourable light. I had suspected as much, and your advisor has now confirmed what I had originally thought."_

"_But I had a look at her forces and they really aren't enough to take on our allied kingdoms Kenshin. I just don't think she's the only one…"_

Following a long talk and very little sleep Kenshin had then left, after which Kaoru stumbled out if her tiny cupboard room, happiness leaking from every one of her pores.

She spent more and more time with Cho, analysing and re-analysing all border kingdoms, including their allies. They both engineered war probabilities with each, and possible solutions as well as back up plans. She also spent time scouting, or completing infilis which meant debriefing of agents they sent to other kingdoms for information. It was timely and nothing could be considered unimportant – everything was included.

She often found herself watching the new recruits being trained by Sano from the hall window just outside her office. They were getting better, but still not reaching the standard expected from them in battle.

"So we're keeping tabs on Tomoe?" asked Kaoru from her place near the window,

"Yes. But this time we go silent. We can't afford another open gesture of peace to go 'awry'." he grimaced.

"Mmm, who are we sending in then?"

"Someone who can meld in well, and has the skill set to find out all the information we need." Explained Cho thoughtfully, as he rubbed his face. "So we can't send our best – they would stand out too much and are probably already well known."

"Why not send someone who we know is good, but who pretends to be average?" she reasoned.

"No, I've got something better." he wiggled his fingers in delight at his own genius.

"What?" she enquired suspiciously.

"You." He iterated simply.

Kaoru was dumbfounded. She blinked.

"I can't."

"Oh now now Kaoru you've always been one for adventures – take your recent behaviour for example: you disappeared for a few months and returned healthy as a horse." He grinned.

"I was in a safe place." Her teeth gritted together in effort to remain civil.

"Well I know you have the skill to extract yourself from a dangerous situation Kaoru. I also know that you wouldn't do anything entirely stupid to place yourself in said situation. You're good, and most think you're a try hard male with no female attributes whatsoever. I happen to know better." He huffed "You're going and that's final." He stated shortly. "I'll have the relevant documents forwarded to you immediately – please prepare for your departure." With that short dismissal he turned and walked swiftly away from Kaoru who still stood next to the window reeling from her sudden change in circumstances

* * *

"It's unfortunate that Cho wishes to send you love, but it could actually work out better this way." Kenshin tried to sooth his wife's fraying nerves.

"I cannot do this Kenshin. That's like willingly entering the lion's cage."

"If you go to Tomoe's kingdom the likelihood of finding out what her plans in order to stop them will be much easier. We'll find out earlier and this may mean fewer resources will be needed to end this silent confrontation."

"You knew that they were going to send me there didn't you?"

"I have to admit that I did suspect that they might send you."

"I hope they don't tell Yumi about me going."

"They won't – the king will not be informed of your whereabouts either. They have a cover story at their disposal."

"Which is?"

"That you have gone to help with administration to train soldiers in mountain combat, uninformed warfare and camouflage."

"Administration? I'll administrate them alright." snickered Kaoru.

"I'm only allowing this course of action because I know that you can extract yourself. You must always remember who you are – your powers and mine. What we have is something that cannot be broken." His voice held so much love and power "Do not forget." He reminded her.

"I could not, even if I tried." Kaoru felt her heart warm at his acceptance of her abilities and his place in her heart. "Will you still visit me – in Caedes?"

"Of course."

Those words held the weight of his desire making her smile.

"With regard to your mission – you will most likely be a maid or placed in a role similar to that. Make sure that you are forgettable. People must like you the minute they see you and forget about you the next. Be as ordinary as possible, but not entirely mundane. It is important that acceptance of you in your role is validated. It will be difficult otherwise for you to obtain information."

"I guess I'll be using a lot of magic then." She mused. That aversion magic she had used the first time she had returned to the village would come in handy.

"You will realise soon enough which spells will be most useful. If you practice, the magic will transpire without actual incantation."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact there are some realms which increase magical abilities to the point where future thoughts occur magically – but that's a whole different issue."

"Uh huh." She nodded as her husband corrected himself.

"I believe you will be fine."

"Are you saying that because you believe it or because you're trying to convince yourself?"

"A bit of both." He confessed in a low tone. "Make no mistake Kaoru - it is not because I do not trust your abilities. It is because I could not imagine my life without you."

"You won't have to. I wouldn't want to live my life without you – under any circumstances." She paused before continuing "After I get there, I'll contact you once it's safe okay?"

"As you wish.

* * *

If you wish to review, tell me what you think and how I might be able to improve the story ;-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis


	11. Chapter 11 Dominion

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any lyrics quoted in this chapter :-s**

* * *

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 11 - Dominion**

The air was heavy with the scent of peanuts, alcohol and something else Kaoru didn't want to identify, though she had her suspicions; it smelt faintly like urine. Her cold meat selection looked dry and was actually quite chewy – not exactly lean cuisine but at this point in her journey, food was food.

Her file on Caedes sat next to her meat plate in easy viewing distance. She occasionally glanced around keeping an eye on her surroundings before returning her attention to the brief.

Caedes was a kingdom whose politics and power had altered significantly after Tomoe took the ruling seat as Queen. Her laws often gave women face power. Face power meaning that women were able to inherit estates as well as titles. This however, did not preclude men from kidnapping them or using illicit means of force to make high titled women their wives thereby gaining access to their spouse's assets and income. In essence it was a double edged sword for women in Caedes: you could have no title and no money leaving you destitute or you could be a titled heiress and be constantly aware of being kidnapped. _Great._

She was sure that despite growing up in a kingdom which did not necessarily place women on equal footing as men in education or combat, they at least had rights. She would rather be a free woman in Soujirou's kingdom with little money and no title than an heiress in Caedes twisted domain.

Tomoe also had a long list of frivolous expenditures from lace to jewellery. Women were coddled and raised to be simpering and missish with no real consideration given towards how they could contribute to a more sound economic future. Kaoru envisioned that she would definitely have a hard time emulating behaving of this manner. Before she closed the file something at the bottom of the report caught her eye. Caedes had been suspected of developing magic – and not the good kind. It was blood magic. She had remembered Kenshin saying something to that effect. She would have to ask him tonight.

* * *

The dark liquid smooth and thick crept down the tunnels swiftly. Each tunnel interconnected joining the main channel until all liquids had come together producing a black fluid that bubbled ominously. His glasses glinted in the dying candlelight as he leaned over the funnel and emptied the contents into a vial. The stopper in place he turned and placed it in the hands of the woman standing behind him.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now_

_This is who I really am_

The tall regal tilt of the woman's head was off putting. Her cold aura induced a prickling sensation propagated by her general indifference to those around her.

_I've finally found myself_

_I'm fighting for a chance_

_I know now_

_This is who I really am._

Yes, she was beautiful but her coldness drew away from it somehow. She seemed impassive yet deadly. It was strange watching her grace and elegance of practiced ease speaking of years of training to achieve an effect of perfection.

_Can't break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Her long stride radiated a hidden strength; power and intensity exuded from her general air.

_You can't break me down_

She had lost more than she had gained; It was time she took what was meant to be hers from the beginning. If not for herself, then she would do it for him.

_Akira…_

* * *

The hay storks moved back and forth leisurely in the lingering breeze as Kaoru strode past stumbling every few steps. It had been a while since she'd worn a dress so trussed up. There were 6 layers of cotton skirt underneath her overlay. In Soujirou's kingdom women dressed with only one layer, two at best. Logically since it was winter almost all year in Caedes the layers were meant to protect against the cold. At least she had somewhere to hide her sword she thought witheringly. The fields and homes actually looked quite nice. From this distance everyone, seemed quite happy with their various positions in life.

"_Within Caedes you will be staying in women's boarding house. There you will assimilate well until a new group of servant maids is needed and then you can apply for a post within the castle grounds. There is a quick turnover of staff within the castle, particularly of the lower ranking employees. They are either dismissed or they go missing." finished Cho grimly._

"_Go missing?"_

_Cho watched her over his linked hands. _

"_Everyone is too afraid to ask. Besides, they are very careful with who they make absent. Usually they have little or no family to speak of – which is why you will be a perfect target. Always be alert."_

Kaoru watched some women enter and leave the boarding house. They seemed innocent enough. They had all donned the same drab grey outfit which she presently wore. She noticed that their hands were dry and weathered, probably from all the manual labour they had engaged in over the course of their life. Trudging up to the entrance, Kaoru approached the woman who looked to be the principal of the residence.

The woman gave Kaoru a cursory once over.

"What can I do you for girly?"

"I was hoping for a room to board in-"

"We don't take no short termers. Only longy's."

"Well, I was hoping to board indefinitely." Kaoru found that the woman spoke by swapping a few of the words in a sentence with each other, so they came out in a different order.

The woman held onto her stick firmly, grabbed a key and waddled down the long hallway.

"You aint peerage is you?"

"No most certainly not." Kaoru affirmed. And _technically_ she wasn't.

"Sounds t'me likes you is." Growled the woman suspiciously.

"Oh well, I was educated by my mistress – if that's what mean."

"Hmm." She shoved the key into Kaoru's hand and pointed at the door they had stopped in front of "Rooms there. No men allowed – yes?"

"Er, no men allowed. Understood." Nodded Kaoru, eager to be out of the woman's presence. Opening the door to her room she smiled and thanked the principal before slamming the door shut. When she got a chance she was going to get pissed at Cho. No one had told her that those who were not of peerage spoke differently. She really should have realised – most kingdoms peerage accents were different from the lower class. _Damn_.

* * *

Kenshin strode purposefully down the corridor towards the apprentice training halls – he hoped Misao would be there. The metal tangs of blade against blade could be heard as he neared the dome and he peered in cautiously. Misao was moving with speed and agility against his other trusted counsel Aoshi. It had been a while since anyone had seen Aoshi, as the Okashira for his intelligence team he was often on assignment and returned on very rare occasions. He watched both spar with fairly even abilities with interest. It was always entrancing to watch talented fighters using their style to spar.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you as soon as I got back." Aoshi's voice never went above a certain volume.

"It's fine Aoshi. I wanted to talk to you both anyway." He gestured for them to follow him outside where he proceeded to walk under the very same cherry blossom trees he had kissed Kaoru so often.

"Kaoru has entered Caedes under supervision."

"What? I thought we were sending someone else?" Misao interjected quickly.

"I was going to, but her peers felt she would be the best option, and in such circumstances I believe they are right."

If Misao had not been so thoroughly ingrained with manners her jaw would have easily fallen to the ground.

"She's your wife. And not to mention our queen." She pointed out almost uncertainly.

"Yes but there is no one else. And lets face it – Kaoru can defend herself, and if need be, she can shimmer away from danger."

Misao decided not to comment.

"I know you believe this to be a wrong move on my part – but we have no one else" knowing Misao would have suggested herself, he continued "and I need you here." He finished. "What news Aoshi?"

"Only what we already know. Blood magic, disappearances."

"I can't believe she would desecrate the purest magic with darkness." Misao almost spat out her words.

"Most people do not understand what it is to engage in blood magic." He sighed "Kaoru mentioned there may be some information in Vetus Villa." He watched Aoshi's face for any sign of recognition.

"I have heard of the place. It is known as the Island of Knowledge. They hold all manuscripts; of history, life, birth, death. Everything."

"Why have we never paid attention to this place?" demanded Misao.

"Most likely because the inhabitants of Vetus Villa are quite insular and regard the temple of knowledge as the sanctity. They do not engage in warfare and do not trade outside their island. They grow everything they need."

"What exactly would we find there that would be of any use to us anyway?" grumbled Misao. Her advice was not being heeded and she was annoyed.

"It has _all_ information. Not just about their own island – but also about the inhabitants of other islands and most importantly it holds the scrolls of fortune." Revealed Aoshi. "Even your prophecy is in there" he folded his arms while watching his words sink in.

"There would be information about Caedes then. If we were able to foresee the trouble then so should they have."

"I have suspected for sometime that Vetus Villa hold some ancestral connection with our more clairvoyant races. That's probably why they hold the ability – even though the gene pool has diluted considerably over the years, every now and then some have a strong gift of foresight."

"And they've been able to keep it under wraps because they are so far removed from the rest of the dominion?"

Aoshi nodded solemnly as if the news was nothing new or shocking.

"Can you go there and procure information?"

"As my majesty wishes."

Kenshin nodded and frowned at nothing in particular before sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"When are two getting married then?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon your highness?" Aoshi recovered first.

"I would be more than happy to attend your wedding." He stated matter of fact.

"We're not – what I mean to say is-"Misao stumbled over her words before glaring balefully at Aoshi.

"Relax Misao. I'm glad that my most important friends and counsel have found happiness in one another." Kenshin smiled softly.

"How did you know?" she finally said.

"What made you think I didn't? What makes everyone think that I don't know what's happening in my own kingdom?" shaking his head and chuckling in amusement he made his way back to his office. He was hoping to visit Kaoru tonight, he had to bathe and change.

Aoshi and Misao sat on the banks of the river with cherry blossoms floating down with the slight breeze.

"Are we getting married?" asked Misao her voice tight with emotion.

Aoshi moved his hand slowly over Misao's in reassurance.

"There's still time."

"Not with this war, Aoshi. What if we lose our chance?"

"We won't. I won't let it."

Misao stood up. As she turned away she heard his voice soft and deep.

"Time could never take you away from me. Nothing can."

With that he strode away. Misao sighed and hoped. She just couldn't help but feel even more vulnerable each time Aoshi returned, he just had this way of making her fall to pieces. She didn't want Kenshin to know that they were postponing their union, until the kingdom had overcome their troubles. Moreover Aoshi was Kenshin's second in command, which rarely allowed him to spend time with Misao. She hadn't wanted Kenshin to feel guilt over any demands he made on Aoshi's time thereby robbing Misao of his company. Her king might act like he was a hardliner, but his heart was soft when it came to his chosen family.

Even so, she had faith in Kenshin and Kaoru to succeed. It was not just their kingdom that was at stake.

* * *

I edited this chapter - so there may be errors, for which I apologise. Please point them out if you see them!

Feel free to review - the good, the bad, and the ugly :-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	12. Chapter 12 Subterfuge

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)**

* * *

**The Otherworld**

**Chapter 12: Subterfuge**

Kaoru waited patiently until nightfall, filling her time by reading more about Caedes. The king or now queen had access to his/her own harem. It was quite commonly accepted for the ruler to have a favourite lover and were usually chosen from the higher levels of peerage. There also appeared to be confusion regarding Tomoe's past. She was not from a titled family. But she had close associations with one family within aristocracy who was closely connected (not by relation) to the royal seat.

This was getting too complicated. It had first appeared to look like Tomoe had wanted power and dominance; the first reason associated with such an ambition was the need for power and control. If she wasn't titled the only association she could have possibly hoped to have with a titled family was through marriage. The dots were slowly connecting in Kaoru's head, and the picture it created was not looking pretty.

* * *

Misao look at the same page for the fiftieth time before leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

Misao sighed in an overly dramatic fashion "I can't find _anything_ of use."

"We'll find something."

"Since when did you become such an optimist?" she asked grumpily.

"Since all our lives depended on it."

"Way to put a dampener on the mood." She complained before she realising that they had one option at their disposal, even though it was a very risky one. "Why don't we approach them as we are?"

Aoshi stared.

"I mean send someone with magic into their community and show our connection with them."

"They are prohibited from knowing that Misao."

"Yes but since all inhabitants on that island are accounted for and a new person will be recognised instantly – this is our only option." She pointed out.

"We would have to consult Kenshin, and the goddess. We would also need counsel from other rulers as well." She could almost hear him sighing – but Aoshi never sighed, yelled, whined or anything of that variety.

"I can't think of another way. Unless we sent over someone who was highly skilled in cover magic."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do that. They won't be able to sustain a disguise for that long, in fact they will probably have to draw on the kingdoms collective reserved power."

"But that's what fuels the separate dimension, segregating our world from theirs."

"Mmm." Aoshi appeared to be thinking about something.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Perhaps."

"If you are, then we're going to have a hard time."

"Yes." He nodded solemnly. "I think you should handle it."

"Oh? Well I never thought, Aoshi mine, that you were afraid of him."

"I'm not. He's very…" Aoshi paused thoughtfully "lively." It was the only word he could think of that wasn't insulting.

Misao chuckled at the description. Kamatari was definitely a unique character.

* * *

"Kamatari?" Kenshin repeated.

Misao nodded.

He sat back in his chair thoughtfully.

"He is very good at illusion magic. In fact that being his forte, is why he loves fashion so much. He can make illusions a reality and vice versa." He stroked his chin in thought "I'm not sure how well he can transfer that ability to real imaging thought projection though."

"I was going to speak to him about it as soon as I'd gained your permission."

"Well, feel free – but I make no promises that he'll agree. Kamatari takes his fashion _very_ seriously." he added dryly.

"Do you really think he'd pass up the chance to help the kingdom he loves so much?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I never think of Kamatari when selecting candidates for subterfuge. Even though he's actually quite skilled in combat."

Misao looked back at him in surprise "Really? I don't remember him ever fighting."

"Yes well, you're quite young compared to the rest of us." He pointed out.

"Yeah yeah." She waved her hand in what was a passable salute and sailed out Kenshins office door.

Misao was feeling good. Well, maybe better than before when they didn't really have a plan. Now they had direction, flow, and a whole bunch of good feelings. She spied Kamatari humming as he sorted through, what appeared to be a large trussing. Though Misao thought it looked very much like a giant purple mushroom.

"What brings the sword master to the high kings central wardrobe?" questioned Kamatari without turning his back.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I saw you in the mirror darling," he drawled pointing out her reflection in the mirror to his left.

"Huh. What is that?" she had to ask.

"It's an woven silk underlay for my Queen when she returns." He preened and fluffed the fabric until it was floating over his hands softly. "Why? Were _you_ after a dress mistress Misao?" he grinned.

"Uh no." she dragged out the 'no' just to make sure he knew she was serious. "I came because I have a request to make of you."

"Is it fashion related?" he asked excitedly.

"Ah, if you think about it…it could be construed as such. But in a more correct way, it's not really."

Kamatari cocked his head to the side and watched her shrewdly. Misao felt like fidgeting.

"Look, we need someone to do a bit of recon work for us. Someone with excellent projection technique – which you have and cover magic – which you also have."

"My my, scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't we?"

"Not really Kamatari. You're the best at what you do. And I'm not sending in some amateur. We both know that you're better at combat and magic than most soldiers in our army. Even the most skilled."

"Someone's been doing their homework."

"Well I wasn't just going to come in here with guns blazing was I?" Though that was what she had originally intended to do. "It's very important. I'll await your answer by nightfall." She nodded warily at him before exiting his pattern making room.

Now all she had to do was wait patiently; which in hindsight was not something she was very good at.

* * *

Kaoru paced her small room impatiently waiting for her husband to make his appearance. She had to ask him so many things – and she missed him. Already. She always though that clingy females were pathetic and she liked to think she wasn't but she missed Kenshin _so much_.

"Restless, love?" His voice came through the darkness soft and husky.

Kaoru stopped pacing and turned quickly to meet his glittering golden eyes.

"I was waiting." She whispered. He began to walk towards her but she stopped him with an upraised hand. "Stay there. If you come closer then we'll end up not talking and waste time."

"I've never thought of our mutual love making as a waste of time." He growled in dissatisfaction at having his seduction plan foiled. He'd actually bathed for this.

"Later, Kenshin. Right now we need to talk."

"Alright" he settled into a wooden chair and waited patiently. Kaoru on the other hand couldn't sit still and continued her restless pacing and sharp hand movements.

"I don't think Tomoe gained her seat just for power."

"Okay then. What other reason could she have?"

"She had close connections to a family close to the royal seat."

"She was _related_ to the king?"

"No." Kaoru paused for effect "she was connected by an agreed marriage to someone within a family connected to the throne."

"Agreed arranged or agreed love?" Kenshin hit the nail on the head immediately.

"Arranged _love_."

"So she isn't just after power then. How did we miss this?" Kenshin murmured, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"It was intimate family knowledge. Not commonly known." Kaoru sighed. "Something terrible must have happened to prevent her from marrying her love and throwing her into the line of power."

"You don't think she wants to be Queen for power and sufferance?"

"No. She's there for another reason. I think that reason lies in the story of her betrothed. It has to."

"Where is her betrothed anyway?" Kenshin couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that question before now. Hands on hips, Kaoru's lips thinned in a grim line "He's missing."

"Missing or dead?"

"Missing - presumed dead." she helpfully provided the useless information.

"I'll have Aoshi look into it."

"Aoshi?"

"My Okashira – he's head of intelligence. You never met him because he was on a job during your time with me."

"Oh." They stared at each other.

"I missed you." She admitted shyly.

"You missed, I pined, my love."

"Pined? That bad was it?" she smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Every moment away from you is like having a knife thrust into my heart. Too much time away from you and I'll die." He whispered. Kaoru placed her small hand over his mouth.

"Don't speak of death. I don't want to hear those words pass your lips." They lay on her single bed holding each other, savouring the feel of strong arms shielding them from the outside world. "I miss sparring with you. I miss everyone at home." She admitted in a low voice.

"It will be over soon love." He stroked her hair soothingly.

"We both know that's a lie." She shifted until she was lying on her side facing him.

"I'm always with you, you know that."

"I know. But I still miss us, I miss this."

Kenshin smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I can't wait to take you home with me again." He sighed.

* * *

Aoshi didn't look up from his readings as he heard someone cautiously approaching his desk.

"Kamatari." His voice soft and low echoes lightly through the empty library.

"Shinomori. I heard you were back."

"Mmm."

"I wanted to talk to you about Misao's proposal."

"What of it?"

"I'm not sure if this is something I will be able to successfully complete. How long has it been since our exams?

"About 700 years"

"Exactly. Last time I did any real time thought projection or imaging was back then."

"We know you still practise that technique with fashioning clothes though."

"It's just not the same." He sighed.

"Of all the things I expected to hear from you – it certainly wasn't this."

"Making clothes and altering peoples facial features are two different things."

Aoshi was sure that if Kamatari tried, he would be able to sufficiently fulfil the role expected of him. It had to be something else.

"You want someone to go with you, don't you?" Kamatari smiled hopefully. "Have you read the report Misao sent to you?" Kamatari nodded. "Then you also know that too many new people in a place that rarely allows visitors will seem out of place?"

"I can try and cover both of us…" he trailed of thoughtfully.

"No. That would require too much strength."

"What about allowing me to report back occasionally – instead of at the end of the mission."

"I'm not sure that will work either. In fact you will be the one to determine whether you can shimmer safely or not. Some of their inhabitants are very sensitive to magic – they may feel the hints of magical aftertaste. This may alert them and make them suspicious. This is part of your job."

"What does Kenshin think?"

"He agrees with Misao and believes that you are the best candidate for this task." Kamatari hummed in a non-committed manner.

"A lot is at stake here. We do not choose you lightly Kamatari."

"Alright." He agreed quietly. "I'll go."

* * *

Misao looked at the map Kaoru had sent back with Kenshin from his last venture to Dimidius. It showed all the kingdoms and Vetus Villa, in the corner separated by a vast quantity of sea from the rest of the land. Kamatari was going to have to find a secluded place to shimmer into, and that would be difficult since no one had set foot in the place. She scratched her head in frustration only to be interrupted by Kamatari as he strolled in wearing very staid clothing.

"I'm guessing by your attire that you've decided to go?"

"I couldn't exactly say no."

"I'm sorry Kam. If you feel like you're being forced then I'm sorry."

"Well I do love living here. And I love that I'm able to do whatever I want. Kenshin is a very liberal king so I can't really ask for more." Misao smiled at his vigour. "It's about time I gave back a bit of my appreciation." He wiped away a non-existent tear from his eye. To which Misao rolled her eyes and handed him an ordinary looking sack.

"You'll find everything you need in there. But you'd better look through it just in case there are some other things you might want to take with you."

He searched through the sack and found 2 sets of equally mundane clothes to change into, a water skin, a note book which already had writing in it, and random bits of metallic scrap.

"I don't think I'll be needing anything else." He shrugged.

"Okay – I'm not going to tell you what to do – I'll leave that to Aoshi!" she grinned. Kamatari turned to stroll away when Misao spoke again. "And Kamatari – Thank You"

"Your welcome Lady Misao."

"Call me Misao, Kam – I think after all the years we've known each other you're allowed to."

Kamatari grinned. Misao was never one to let proprietary stand in her way.

* * *

Okey dokey.

Give me the down low - even if you didn't like it.

I won't know if you don't review thumbs up

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


End file.
